The 'D' word
by dear forever yours
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the 'D' word. What will happen at this 'D' word place? What is the 'D' word? Post-Eclipse, plenty of suprises! R&R please and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

**Hello! I haven't written in a while, so now I bring you a new story! I would explain about it, but it would ruin Chapter 2. This is post-Eclipse. Edward and Bella are in the car driving to somewhere, somewhere that makes Bella frustrated and Edward smug (:**

"Ugh Edward. I cannot believe you." I groaned as he pulled his silver Volvo off freeway 120. He sat quietly; I felt the smugness radiating from him. I let out a loud humph, and slumped into the seat and crossed my arms. I refuse, refuse, _refuse_, to look at him, at all. Stupid shiny Volvo owner thinking he can just do whatever he wants. I leaned my head onto the window and closed my eyes. I thought about summer, just a few weeks ago, we were visiting Renee and Phil in sunny Jacksonville. I remember my mom and Phil sitting us down.

"Edward, Bella honey. Phil and I just wanted to talk to you, both." my mother started. I saw something coming, but I thought it would just be an amusing joke my mom found on the internet or tagging along with Phil to his practices. At least Edward made it seem like that when he started chuckling when Renee approached us and pulled us to the living room where Phil sat. As I thought about it more clearly, I saw **it** coming.

"I guess we'll start...uhm. Edward, Bella, Phil and I think you both are a beautiful couple. I've never seen anyone like the two of you, so loving and caring of each other. Edward, you look like you would die for her, or if you could save her from the clutches of death. I'm glad Bella found you. But you're both married now and all the other 18 year olds are out there having fun and enjoying having the new freedom just handed to them, not getting married." We both smiled when she said 18 year olds. I may be 18, but mother dear, you are way off about Edward. He could be you and Phil's great grandfather.

"You're both married." she breathed out. "Please make wise choices, together. Just because you're married doesn't mean you have to start the baby boom."

Phil chimed in, "Both of you have so much to offer the world, don't let it be ruined cause you still have raging hormones." he winked at Edward. I unfroze, shocked, I saw where this was going. I blushed and glanced at my ring and then to Edward's perfectly composed face.

"Mom, Phil, you don't have anything to worry about. I don't plan on having children now, not yet. I just want to get my life stable...but if something does happen, you'll be the first ones to know. 'Kay?" Edward nodded, and Phil and Renee seemed to have bought it. Besides, it's not like Edward could give me children. It would be a beautiful miracle though, to cradle a little child that would inherit his perfection. My dream was awaken by Phil and Renee walking to their room, still talking.

"All right kids, what do you want to do? It's your last day here, and then you're going back to Forks and leaving! I'm sorry Edward, but may I just spend tomorrow with Bella tomorrow, you can come along if you'd like, but my little girl is growing up and I hardly see her, can I just spend one day with her?"

Edward smiled and talked the first time during the whole conversation, "Of course, how could I be a live being burden to a final mother-daughter day?" He nodded like the gentleman he was.

The rest of that day flew by. We went to the local carnival, and laughed and rode rides together and talked about my future, endlessly about my future. The next thing I remember was getting on the plane, landing, climbing into the Volvo and driving into Forks. A few hours later, and a teary goodbye from Charlie, we were off. I went back farther, before Edward and I went to see my mother. I saw Edward and I having water balloon fights with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett who "were on summer vacation" and tiny Alice walking in, arms full of bags getting soaked. I saw Edward and I, walking in the forest, our meadow in clear view. Then I saw, our wedding. Carlisle dressed in a white suit, with a tiny Bible in his hands. It was a light day. The sky was gray, but warm. I was swallowing back tears as Charlie in a white tux walked me down the aisle; I was carefully counting my feet so I don't fall at my own wedding. He stopped and walked away and I looked up. Behind him stood Emmett and Jasper, in white tuxedoes matching Carlisle. I shuffled nervously, felling the blush coming from my hairline. I ruffled my light blue dress and sniffled.

"Bella?" he asked and I automatically looked up. He stood there, in a simple black tuxedo, smothering my eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I breathed, and we turned to face Carlisle, who opened the little Bible.

Ten minutes later, I was married. I was Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, wearing Elizabeth Masen's wedding ring, next to my husband, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"Bella? Bella?!" I heard. I thought for a moment my dream turned into a nightmare. The angel's voice was scared. "Bella?! Love, wake up!" My eyes snapped open. Edward's face was next to mine, leaning from the driver's seat.

"Bella. Don't ever scare me like that."

"Whu happened?" I muttered, I must've fallen asleep.

"We're here."

I looked out the window, and he was not lying. We really were here. I was looking at the 'D" word. I am going to find a vampire and have him hit Edward on the face really hard for me.

**BAHAHAHAH CLIFFIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm guessing you're wondering what the 'D' word is

**Okay, I'm guessing you're wondering what the 'D' word is…and maybe some of you have caught on that Bella is still human. Yeah. Hopefully, this chapter will clear it all up, and we can get some action!**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I hardly ever use his full name, but I was mad, no mad was an understatement. "I can not believe you. I can not believe you." I repeated.

"What?" He asked with a silly smile.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am so furious at you!" I yelled and flung myself onto the passenger seat and started hitting him repeatedly.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Stop!"

"You – are - a – jerk- Edward!" I yelled hitting him with every word coming out of my mouth. I knew I was going to regret this later as my hands started getting numb.

"Bella! Stop people are getting the wrong message!" I stopped and sat on him, thinking what message they were getting. Then it hit me.

"Oh." Was all I said and I climbed over to my seat. I sat myself properly and looked out the window. There were people walking past us and others pointing and whispering, others were gasping. Great, what a lovely way to start life at the 'D' word. I smashed my knuckles onto his should twice and I pulled my hand away. The smell made me dizzy, and I almost fainted until Edward's voice soothed me.

"Damnit Bella, you're bleeding, I hope you got your anger out now, cause you didn't hurt me but only yourself. Come on, lets get you to the nurse."

"No. I'm mad at you Edward."

"Fine. At least get out and explore a little. Find your classes. "

I looked around, even though I was mad, I was kind of glad. I was here, in New Hampshire, at Dartmouth College. One of America's elite Ivy-League schools.

" I dun't wanna find our classes or explore." I pouted and slumped in my seat like a teenager about to go to her first gynecologist appointment.

"Bella stop being difficult. It's just Dartmouth."  
I shuddered when he said Dartmouth.

"Don't say it" I hissed.

"Why not?" He asked with the most adorable confused look.

"It's like saying Voldemort!"

"Okay, I won't."

"So what now Mr. Smartypants? We have a weeks worth of clothes in your trunk because "we're going on a trip to New York as a couple." I said using air quotes.

"Emmett and Rosalie are going to be coming soon with the U-haul. Alice and Esme got your stuff packed, and I did mine ahead if time." I looked back in my mind when he told me this. I remembered seeing boxes and packing tape in his room.

"Hey, you told me you were just switching rooms with Alice and Jasper!＂

He smiled the crooked smile that made my heart falter a little. _Thump thump thump. _Okay, a little was an understatement.

"Bella, love, you're a little gullible sometimes. Do you honestly think in a houseful of vampires, we would really need packing tape and boxes?

I thought about it and realized it was a stupid thought, and I was even more stupid for believing him. I frowned and accepted my stupidity, and caved in. The finding a vampire to slap Edward in the face wasn't a bad idea at all.

"All right, where's my dorm room?"

"I have a surprise for you Bella."

"Okay…"

He started the car and drove out, we were on the road and ten minutes later, my eyes saw a small complex.

"You didn't"

"Au contraire, I did." No matter how velvety and beautiful his voice was when he spoke French, my anger overcame that.

"Edward! Are you serious!? An apartment! Why?! What in the world caused you to think of this!? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better watch your back because the first vampire I meet, I will make sure he slaps you really hard." I grunted.

"What's the big deal? Bella, you're really overreacting."

"I think I'm allowed to overreact! I cannot believe you."

"Bella…" He started.

"No Edward, you know how I feel when you spend money on me. I put in a lot for this. I let you pay for college even though I told you not Dartmouth. I let you persuade me to stay human. I had my own conditions and you chose not to respect them."

I thought back to that one night, a few days after we were married.

**Well, I wanted to leave something else as a mystery, just wait till the next chapter to see why Bella is still human O: So now, you know the dirty secret known as the 'D' word. Hah, it's like saying Voldemort. Alas, until then dear readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOSOSOSOOSOSOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! SOOSOSOOO SORRY! I was swamped with finals and prjects for school! And now school is over, and during the break, I took a few days to relax. I am sooo sorry I didn't post the chapter! I wrote some of it before, but never really finished. Again sorry! **

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 3! Ahahah, lol. Anyways, a recap. Edward and Bella arrive at Dartmouth and... -gets slapped by Bella-**

**Me: OW! WTF?!  
Bella: Don't say it! Haven't you ever read Harry Potter? The 'D' word is like saying You-Know-Who's name!  
Me: You're not even in Harry Potter! Voldemort's not going to come out of the book and avada kedavra your butt!  
Bella: Not my point! It's just a bad thing to say!  
Me: Get back in the story or I'll make you...trip down a flight of stairs or you saying something inappropriate while you sleep -evil glare-**

**Sadly, I do not own Bella, nor Edward (in my dreams..) but I do own me, so voila, the story!**

_-flashback-_

"Edward," I cooed from the inside of our little cabin in the Grand Tetons.  
"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" He answered from our balcony.  
My voice went higher as my heart jumped when he said 'Mrs. Cullen', "Edward, come back, my beds getting cold."  
He walked in, little small flecks of snow were in his windblown bronze hair.  
"Hm, I'm getting worried about this 'global warming' situation. It's almost fall and it's already snowing..."  
"Edward, aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Probably...I don't think there are enough funds for research anyways. I wonder what Alice sees...the world has really changed from my time..."  
"Edward. Do you know how many days it's been since we've been married?"  
"3 days he answered automatically and sat on the bed.  
"Yes 3 days Edward. Glad to have you back from the clutches of global warming." At this point I was angry. He promised, and promised and he still hasn't given in.  
I told him I would marry him, and everything, but nope, I'm still sleeping at night, I haven't suffered three days of horrile pain, nor yearned for human blood.  
"Ugh. I'm going to go shower." I said annoyed, and walked my way to the bathroom.  
He sensed this and sighed, "Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing dear husband of mine, just the fact that I'm still human and VIRGIN AND MARRIED AT 18!" I turned around and faced my husband.  
He sat there, making me feel even worse for yelling at him.  
"Edward..."  
"No Bella. You're right." He half-whispered. "You're right. I haven't been keeping up my half of the bargain. But Bella, you must try to understand. Please, please open  
your mind, and see what I'm about to explain to you."  
I stared at him for a moment, I knew what I wanted, and now he was going to try and change it, and now he was calling me close minded. Yet, I saw the hurt in his eyes,  
begging me to let him explain his hidden agenda, I gave in and sat next to him on the bed.

"Bella, I love you." he simply said.  
I blinked, angry tears flowed into my eyes.  
"Bella, I love you, but sometimes I'm miserable about the way I am. Sometimes, I yearn to cry, or escape from the world into sleep. I don't like hiding who I am from the world.  
Bella, if I was human the day I met you, I wouldn't look at you with the hatred you described, and the hatred I felt. I wouldn't tell you that you were like a demon summoned from  
my own personal hell. I'd be one of those boys that were tailing after you the second I laid eyes on you." I thought about Mike Newton. "I don't want you to suffer who you are. It's like how  
I told you before, you don't see yourself. You could be amazing, and change the lives or even the world cause you're not hiding."  
"Edward" I stuttered. "Edward, if you weren't the way you are now, you wouldv'e been just like Mike or Eric. And just cause, you're different, doesn't mean you're not amazing. You're amazing to  
me, and I hope that's all that counts. And isn't Carlisle amazing too? Just cause he isn't a big shot surgeon, doesn't mean he's not amazing, he saves people everyday, because he's a vampire." I knew this really wasn't going to change him, but I needed him happy to get what I want.

"Edward," I continued. "You said you would change mw. I gave into your demands, we're married now. What about my part? I'm still…a." I stopped.

He caught on, "Yes… Bella you are. Bella, you don't know what I strength I hold. I could shatter you so easily." He whispered. "Bella, I don't want to lose you forever because I can't control myself." I sniffled. "We will try. I promise. I waited so long for you, I'm not going to go back on my promise." The honesty flowed in his words, it was hard to not believe him.

"Okay. But what about, me being human?"

"Bella, you're the most amazing human being I have ever seen. And in over 90 years, I've seen quite a lot." He chuckled. "But, are you completely sure, this is what you want? People die for a reason, and your cheating life."

"Aren't you also? You're still alive."

"I'm here as long as you want me to."

"And I want you to be with me forever."

He sighed. I knew I won.

He took my face between his hands. "Isabella Swan."

"Cullen." I corrected.

He smiled, "Isabella Cullen." It sounded even better out his mouth than in my head. His voice made it sound like I deserved that last name, in my mind, I didn't.

He continued. "Bella, as I've said before, I go through a lot just to keep you alive, I'm not going to throw away all that hard work because I can't control myself. Sexually, or changing you."

I froze, it was the first time he auctually said "sexually".

"Until then, you're going to stay warm and pudgy just the way you are until I can muster that kind of strength."

What a cheater Edward Cullen is. He promised me, I am here and married, but I am not immortal. I was no longer winning, I decided to turn the tables.

"Edward," I said in my most stern voice. "Edward, you are such a jerk. I did what you wanted, I married you, I let you...pay for Dartmouth. And I let you get me that car. What have I gotten from all those sacrifices?"

He looked at me with a smile. "Bella, its not a sacrifice if you did it for someone you love. As for what you allowed me to do, you're right, I haven't been keeping up my side of our bargain."

Angry tears attacked my eyes, I bit my tongue to keep them out. "When do I get what I asked for? I did everything you asked for, what about me?"

"You will. Just try to enjoy this."

"Edward! I am going to be 19 next month! We planned this whole wedding and everything so I would be 18 forever!"

"Bella, what's one more year?"

"One more year! It wasn't suppose to be one more year!" I started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do it. Not yet. I've told you this before, the thought of you not being warm, or alive because I succumbed to my instincts, I can't bear knowing you're dead, let alone, I'm the one at fault for your death. I'm not willing to make that sacrfice."

"It's not a sacrifice if its for someone you love." I repeated his words from earlier.

"It is for me, I'm not going to sacrfice love or you. I love you Isabella Sw- Cullen. You are my life, and when it happens, you will be my forever, my eternity." He stared into my eyes with his. The molten gold pourned out and into my heart. I knew he meant it.

I sniffled "Please ust keep your side."

"I will. Now go shower." He promised and he kissed my forehead. I reached up and found his lips.

**--there we go. So now we will go back to reality. What do think should happen to Bella and Edward at Dartmouth? I already have some ideas. Crazy teachers and insane stalkers :P but more!! Also, any favorite characters you'd like to see? **


	4. Chapter 4

Well, alright, now we go to the present, well the present in the story

**Well, alright, now we go to the present, well the present in the story. If you have any suggestions for the story, just write a review and tell me (: And I'll consider them all! Also, would you like a chapter or few in someone else's POV, well, Edwards? Well, this chapter is just Edward and Bella getting settled in and all. All right, I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble about stuff so, voila! **

I quietly fumed in the passenger seat as Edward walked around the Volvo and opened my door. He extended a ghostly hand to me, and smiled a white smile.

Being the angry stubborn girl I was, I ignored his hand, and stepped less than gracefully out of the silver car, and walked out to the trunk. I pressed it open, but nothing. It was still locked. I glanced at Edward, but he was no where to be found.

"Stupid vampire." I muttered.

"What did I do?" a chiming voice answered. I knew that voice, I whirled around…

"Alice!" I squealed and hugged her; she reciprocated with an even tighter hug.

She let go all the sudden and I gasped for air. "Edward, Emmett you better not drop that! Esme took a long time picking that out and everything! I am going to call her first thing if you drop any of these things!" She screamed and I whirled around and saw Emmett and Edward holding a large squishy sofa at opposite ends. It looked like the one Edward had back in Forks in his room with the giant south window wall. I noticed the U-Haul and slapped myself for not noticing it.

Alice linked her arm with mine and walked with me to the back of the orange U-Haul, and pushed a medium and strangely light box into my arms. I looked in the back and saw a chestnut table, with matching chairs neatly stacked, tons of boxes of all sizes, and two squishy armchairs and even more boxes.

I took my box and followed tiny Alice and her two boxes. We walked up the stairs, passed Edward and Emmett and into a room marked 175, with the door opened. I walked in stunned, wondering what all those boxes in the U-Haul were for. The apartment was already almost filled. Little tables stood by the also placed on the ground, on top were candles and flower petals in square bowls.

"Alice, why is there even a U-Haul when we have basically everything in here?"  
"Because, Edward and Esme agreed that this place should be painted, and just some other stuff. I mean you need pots and pans right? And besides, most of the boxes are Edward's CD's and..." She stopped.

I wondered why she had stopped talking, but decided not to press the matter.

Edward and Emmett passed by us, each carrying a whooping 5 boxes, no doubt another testosterone fueled competition. I walked slowly down the stairs following Alice, who was 6 steps ahead of me. By the time we…I had gotten down all the stairs, the boys had already passed me three times, Alice trailing behind him. I reached the U-Haul and found three more boxes; I decided to aim for the smallest two, since the last box was giant, probably a plasma screen or another table. Emmett huffed past me and jumped into the truck yelling, "No way Eddiekins! You're not getting the last box, oh hey Bella!" It was the first time he had talked to me since his arrival.

"Hey Emmett!" but he didn't hear me, as he half jogged his way up the stairs. Out of nowhere, Edward came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello, are you still mad?" his breath surrounded me, instantly casting a spell upon me and I inhaled it all in. Mad? Was I? I don't remember… I think I was… He chuckled, he knew he had won.

"Ye-es." I stuttered. "What's Alice doing?" I had realized I didn't see her before Emmett.

"Well, she inside putting the furniture in, and everything."  
"Oh, shouldn't we go help?" I felt bad; she was doing all the work.

"No, she's the only one who knows Esme planned for the place. I'm going to take a wild guess that Emmett didn't pay attention. But she's almost done; she's just working on the last touches on the bedroom. Besides, she's not going to do all the work."  
"What do you mean 'not all the work'?"

"Well, we're going to paint the place. The place has a horrible pukey color to it."

I thought about it, and he was right, it was like green olives gone badly.

"Hey Bella, we have to get going okay?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Why?"

"Well, we have an appointment with our counselors; we're getting our schedules planned and everything." He explained.

"Oh… and Alice?"

"We'll just let Alice finish up, I'm pretty sure she'll be done by the time we get back." And he led me to his Volvo. He went to the back of the car, opened it and took our luggage out, "Emmett! Get off your fat arse, and get this stuff. At least help a little."

"Little brother, you wouldn't think it was a fat 'arse' if I give you a lap dance! Besides, you're just jealous!" he retaliated.

Edward slammed the trunk, no doubt from Emmett imagining his butt in his head. An angry Edward came in the car, and shoved his keys in the ignition.

"I think you have a cute butt." I said quietly. He relaxed his muscles and his brow, and said "Thanks, I think you have a pretty cute one too." And smiled.

He drove out the complex, fast as usual.

Ten minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of Dartmouth. Edward opened my door, and as soon as I got out, Edward growled.  
"What?"

"Nothing. Just a annoying complication." And he pulled his arm around my waist, but a little too protectively, and locked the car, the horn causing me to jump.

Edward led me by the waist past many buildings. I stared at the ground, wondering what could cause Edward that much annoyance.

We walked up to a large brick clad building, labeled 'Administration', and Edward being the gentlemen he was, opened the door, and gestured me to sit down. He walked to a counter with a bored overly freckled woman with a giant 'VOLUNTEER - LILLY' pin stuck on her standing behind the counter. Lilly was slouched in her chair, snapping her gum lifelessly, and staring at the ceiling.

"Hello." Edward said.

She automatically perked up, she was probably early twenties, "Hello sweetheart, how may I help you?"

"We're here for our appointments."

"Oh, really, well, just sign in here, and sit down and I'll call you in." Lilly giggled, and handed him a pen, no doubt trying to touch his hand. I felt really uncomfortable, and I shifted in my seat. The ugly turquoise plastic squeaked and Edward turned and saw the uncomfortable look on my face. He signed our names quickly, but that lady was not going to give up without a fight.

"So are you new here?" Lilly asked, twirling her red hair.

"Yes."

"Oh, you're going to love it here." Her mouth emphasizing 'love'

"I bet I would..."

"I can give you tours if you like, you know, show you the buildings, your classes, _the dorms…" _she snapped her gum and stared into Edward's eyes. He turned and faced me, and said, "Excuse me, I am married, I have a wife, and she's sitting by herself."

Lilly glared at me, and snapped her gum again. She whipped out her fancy Sidekick and started texting furiously.

"What's she saying?" I whispered to Edward.

"Nothing important." But I knew he was lying. She was probably writing how she saw this amazingly hot guy while volunteering, and how he probably hit on her back (which was not true), and how his wife was holding him down. I sighed, get used to it Bella, its college, people are going to hit on your husband all the time.

Edward heard me, "Bella, don't worry, I'm always yours until you don't want me. Freckly isn't going to take you away from me, and if she does she's going to fight to be even half as alluring as you are to me."  
"Okay." I looked at Lilly, she was putting makeup on. I wish I had Alice teach me now. "What were you talking about, that annoyance back in the parking lot?"

Edward opened his mouth, but before he said anything, the door opened, and Lilly with bright turquoise and green eye shadow, eyeliner, half done mascara, and bright pink lips said, "Isabella Swan…Cullen." She looked at me and glared at the ring on my finger. I was angry; I got up, gave Edward a kiss on the lips and walked towards her. She kept her eyes on my face and looked at me with malice.

"Door on the left." She spat at me.

I walked down a short hallway passed a water cooler, and another student. I walked, and got to the door that read, 'George Alexander' engraved on a gold plate.

I opened the door, "Hello, Ms. Swan."

"Hello, Mr. Alexander. It's Mrs. Cullen by the way" I squeaked.

"Oh no, just call me George, Mrs. Cullen." He replied suspiciously.

**Alrighty I am done. (: Remember to tell me about any suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

WHOOO

**WHOOO! Anyways, today we will find out Bella and Edward's majors. Mr. George Alexander seems to disapprove a bit about Bella's new last name.. And in this chapter we get to see what Bella and Edward want to major in! And more of Silly Lilly! I think she may just be my favorite character, behind Edward I mean. Since I got so many nice reviews I made this one extra long! Enjoy! **

"Alright, lets get started Mrs. Cullen." George pulled out a folder from a stack and looked at it without even glancing at me. George was probably mid fifties, he wore glasses, and brown hair was wisping away and graying. I looked around his office, there were photos of him, his wife, his children as they grew up, and then I saw her, Silly Lilly, in a giant family photo, hanging above the window behind George. Her giant mouth looped in a goofy smile, it was not flattering.

"Alright, pretty decent transcript. Dr. Cullen wrote a really nice recommendation for you. Wonderful man and surgeon he is, Dr. Cullen. So young looking also, must be the genes. Getting recommendations from doctors are pretty good." Dr. Cullen? As in Carlisle? What else did they do to get me into Dartmouth? "Although you lack a little bit of extra curricular activities, but your grades made up for it. An A in Trigonometry Honors, that's not easy. A B+ in English, hm. Well, it was an AP. Well, Mrs. Cullen, if you really want to prove to us that you can make it through Dartmouth you're going to have to take a few extra classes. As for your extra curricular, try volunteering a bit. It'll really help, and look good on your job applications. Now what is it that you would like to major in?"

"Well, I'd like to be a teacher." I answered.

"Oh really, well Dartmouth has wonderful classes for those pursuing a career in Education. Now what grade level would you like the teach?" He still didn't look at me, were my transcripts that interesting?

"Probably third or fourth grade." It was perfect, they were somewhat mature kids that wouldn't test my patience, but they wouldn't be too smart to figure out that I look the same year after year, nor that I am immortal. If I ever were going to be…Stupid Edward. I imagined him outside with Silly Lilly, and her friend she was texting all harassing my husband. Probably trying to feel the perfect curves on his chest or the chiseled muscles on his arms **(A/N- -drools-)**. I sighed, maybe it won't be so bad, and they might just be goggling from afar. Behind that stupid counter, next to a door they can open.

George interrupted my thoughts, and he actually looked up at me.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen, I have a problem with you being married. You're 18, and turning 19 in," he looked at my basic information and I blushed, "a week and a half. Mrs. Cu- Isabella, do you think your married life is going to interfere with your school life? Being married is not a piece of cake." I heard this all before, my mother, Phil, Charlie, my mother, my school counselor that called me in during summer, my mother, Charlie, my mother. Endlessly, my mother. I had to get Edward to turn off his and mine's cell phone since she called everyday during our honeymoon, seriously, we were in the mountains how was there reception!? Well. It was my mother. But I was in the middle of the meeting, and I was offended.

"George," I tried saying calmly, "Thank you for your concern, but I really think I can do it. If I didn't think I could, we wouldn't be talking now would we?"

"I see, are you planning on having children anytime soon?" He asked, looking up from his glasses.

I was stunned, what was I was suppose to say? _No, I'm not planning on having children, you see, my husband is an immortal vampire and he has no bodily fluids, and we haven't even consummated our marriage. _Well, I don't want to give him a heart attack but this was my time to get back at Edward for not giving me what I wanted,

"No sir, see my husband is infertile."

"Oh. I see, I'm terribly sorry. But then, children wouldn't be a problem for your college years. You don't want to be burping a child and trying to study for your final exams at the same time. Alright, I think you will be able to make it through Dartmouth, and as long as you volunteer a bit, and keep your grades up, you'll be very successful here."  
"Thank you." I grinned, he bought the fact that Edward was infertile.

"Alright, I'll just set up your schedule here. You already wrote a list of some of the classes you would like to take, and I'll just get in the computer and print it out."

"YOU MAKE ME WANNA LALA, IN THE KITCHEN ON THE FLOOR, I'LL BE YOUR FRENCH MAID" I nearly fell off my chair.

George stuck his hand in his pockets and pulled out his phone,

"Excuse me, sorry." He excused himself, "What?! Lilly, you know I'm in the middle of a meeting, why can't this wait? You're right outside. You better not be ditching your post." He stopped and listened in his phone. Lilly? What did she want? She already had poor Edward sitting in the same room as her, what is she doing? I tried listening to the phone, but she talked too fast, I only caught my name.

"Yes, Lilly, I know they're married." I sighed in relief, that was all she wanted to tell him.

"Oh really? Alright, I'll bring it up." And he snapped the phone shut. Bring what up?

"Mrs. Cullen, I have from a source, that you have an STD?"

I blushed furiously and clutched the armrest of the chair, "WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Well, do you? I mean, its nothing to be ashamed about."

I clenched my teeth, "I assure you sir. I do not have an STD."

"Well, have you been sexually active?"

"No sir, I am still a virgin." I glared at him, this was getting too personal.

"But you're married."  
"Is marriage about sex?"

He stopped but then "Have you been raped?"

"No." I said flatly.

"Do you practice safe sex?" He kept probing.

"Sir. I am not sexually active, I would not have sex with anyone else that is not my husband, I would not ever cheat on him. I have not been raped, no one would ever rape me knowing my father is a chief police officer, I do not have an STD, and if I ever plan on having sex, I will be safe." I was pretty sure I turned purple and I probably had splinters in my hand from grabbing the arms too hard. I bit my tongue to keep the angry tears out. My patience had run out, I was imagining unleashing a swarm of bees onto Lilly, no, a pack of angry hungry wolves.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, to be safe, I would like for you to get tested. We don't want to have any STDs spreading on our school, some of them could be spread just by contact."  
If I did have an STD, the first person I'd give it to was Lilly.

"So, just get tested, and bring back the results to me."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, here you go." He said and pulled a piece of paper from his printer.

"One more thing sir,"

"Yes?"

"Could you reschedule my husbands appointment? Right now we only have one car, and I want to go get myself tested NOW. I know I don't have an STD."

"Uh, sure, I have an opening for tomorrow at 12:15 noontime." He checked his planner.

"Thank you, sir." I stood up and shook his hand, tucked my schedule in, and walked out.

I walked down the hall, pass Hillbilly Lilly, and glared at her. She smiled innocently and looked at her friend and giggled.

"O-M-G MADI! I think I just saw a hive…!"  
"Gross, what a slut." Madi said ever so inconspicuously.

"Hi." A voice said.

"Hey." I turned and saw Edward. "Let's go, your appointment got changed."  
"So I heard." He said and glanced at Madi and Lilly.

"Lets leave Hillbilly Lilly, and Madi Pad."

We approached the door, and heard "Bye, Edward! Keep that butt tight." Madi Pad said.

I tightented my hold on Edward's hand and walked out.

"Bella, don't let them get you. You know they mean nothing."  
I kept quiet and opened the passenger door. Edward was in before I was and I slumped in my chair.

"I took the liberty of scheduling you an appointment."

"Let's just go and get this over with."

I don't think I was mad at Madi or Lilly, I think I was more mad at Edward, he was there and he didn't stop them from calling Lilly's dad. What did they want from me?

Edward drove slowly something new for him and I.

"So, Madi Pad?" trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah."  
"What does it mean? I get Hillbilly Lilly, but Madi Pad?"

"Yeah, like a Maxi Pad."

"What's that?"

"it's a brand of pads." I explained.

"Pads?"

"Yeah, for when a girls on her time of month…"

"Oh. Those pads." He shifted uncomfortably. He was worse than Charlie.

"Yeah, Maxi Pads make pads for girls, and that's what Hillbilly Lilly's friend is. A pad. So she is Madi Pad."

"I see…"

"Yes." Then it was quiet again.

"So how was your appointment?"

"It was okay."

"Really?"

"Well, he was all about how marriage is hard and all. Then it went fine when I told him that it wasn't a big deal. Then, he thought I have an STD, thanks to Madi Pad's friend…"

"I see. Do you really think our marriage will be in the way?"

"No. I told him you were infertile." I laughed.

"I know." He said glumly. "I know."  
"Maybe I should tell Hillbilly Lilly and Madi Pad that you're infertile. Maybe they'll stop harassing you and I."

We pulled up to Hanover Hospital, and parked. I was still angry at Edward, but after laughing about how he was infertile, I was a little better.

"Are you sure you'll be okay in there? It is a hospital.."

"Yes Bella. I will be fine."  
"Are you still mad about me saying you're infertile? At least I wasn't lying."

"I know, I guess that's okay." He said and smiled a little.

"Alright come on, let's go see if I have an STD." I said and pulled his hand.

Little did I know, Edward planned a surprise for me in the hospital.

**YAY! This chapter took up 5 pages on my MS word. I hope you like it. Also, in a review it was mentioned how Edward wouldn't change Bella. Here comes a spoiler, as we all know, Edward is trying to prolong Bella's changing, he doesn't want her to change, he wants his squishy warm human to have a regular and as humanly possible life. But what life could be human if you have Edward in it?! It's Edward freaking Cullen! Okay, I'll stop obsessing over him before I'm sent to a rehab for being addicted to Edward. I hope you like this, reviews make me happy, and also make me write super long chapters for you readers! So everyone wins! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whee, well since its summer and I seriously have nothing productive to do since summer school hasn't started yet, I decided to just update again.**

Edward and I walked passed the sliding doors of Hanover Hospital and into the clinic portion of the building. There were people sitting sprawled out in the lobby. Mother's cooing their children, telling them the doctor was no big deal, fathers bored out of theirs wits, a pregnant teenager praying with her mother, some just normal, sitting there, waiting there turn.  
"I'll sign you in." Edward whispered and walked away.

"Wait Edward!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any of my medical stuff."  
"I already took care of it all, Alice warned me I may need to get your information and insurance to hospitals early. Course, Emmett also suggested it."  
Was I supposed to be flattered or offended?

"Alright then..." Stupid annoying vampires, already have my persona information.  
Luckily this time, the person sitting behind the counter was a man. I had enough of harassing girls chasing my husband and saying I had STDs for a lifetime.

Edward sat back down with me, and handed me a form to fill out. So much for 'already having my information'.

Name- _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

Sex- M/**F**

Then I came to my favorite questions,

Status- Single/Divorced/**Married**

My heart fluttered a little as I circled 'married', and Edward glanced at me.  
"Are you okay? Did the form just give you a heart attack?"

"No, nothing." I smiled.

I continued the form, answering all sorts of questions. I looked up and Edward shifted a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That little kid over there broke his nose, and he's been getting nosebleeds non stop."

I looked at the direction he was pointing at, and saw a little boy in a blue shirt with little dinosaurs on it and blood spatters.

"Poor kid." I muttered. "You too Edward, you want to go outside?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." I got up and put the form on the receptionist's table, and he started typing in my information. I returned to my seat next to my husband and picked up a Cosmopolitan, and opened to a random page. I was shocked by what it said, '_Keep Those Special Nights Steamy Not Just in bed, Positions for the shower, the tub, the pool, the sofa, the kitchen, and just about everywhere else in the house except the attic_.' I shut the magazine and closed my eyes. Edward looked at me, clearly amused, letting a little chuckle out.

"Shut up Edward. You've been hunting with Emmett too much."

"I didn't say anything. Well, would you like to know what's wrong with all these people?"

"Sure." It was better than reading what positions to try in the shower. I will never look at hotel showers the same.

"Well, that girl is pregnant, she got raped one night when she was out with her friends. She turned 21 that day, and her friends took her out for her time in a club, and she got very drunk and went in an alley with some guy and he raped her." I looked at her, she was sweet and innocent looking, her brown hair neatly layered, her clothes nicely smoothed and ironed.

"The old man over there, he's waiting for his wife to come out. He thinks she might have cancer."

He continued, "The one sitting next to him, he had a heart attack not too long ago, he's getting a check up. The little boy over there, he has a bump, it might be tumorous, I can't see it from here. Next to him is that girl, she's probably 15 or 16, she thinks she's pregnant from her 20 year old boyfriend." I didn't want to hear anymore., and I was lucky, the door opened and the man said "Isabella Cullen."

We walked in, "Room 5, the doctor will be with you shortly."

We went in the room, and I sat down on the small cushion bed, the thin paper crinkling under my body. Edward sat in front of me, a smile on his face. Apparently the doctor was already in the room, his back facing us as he washed his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled my favorite smile, and I felt my heart jumped.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're going to need to keep that heart steady, we don't want you to have a heart attack in here." The doctor said, turning off the faucet.

What did he mean? How could he hear my heart? No, there couldn't be another vampire here in Hanover. It was impossible, Edward said there wasn't much of his kind on Earth. It couldn't be…

"CARLISLE!" I screamed.

"Hey Bella!" Carlisle greeted me with a hug.

"Hello Bella." A kind voice said. I stood tip toeing and saw Esme. I laughed and hugged her. Soon there were cold arms all over me, I think I even saw some blonde hair.

My new family and I pulled apart, and Edward clapped his hands and said,  
"Alright, time to get you tested for STDs."

Emmett and Jasper boomed into rancous laughter and Alice,and Rosalie giggled.

Emmett held his sides, "Bella, have you been cheating on Eddiepoo!? Carlisle, maybe you should test her to see if she's pregnant. I can't imagine you having crabs!"

Alice stopped laughing, and walked to me, "I know you don't have an STD. I looked ahead."

"Alright, everyone out." Carlisle commanded.

Everyone walked out, still giggling, all except Edward who plopped on a chair.

"Alright Bella, upsy daisy." He gestured to the bed with the already crinkling paper. I hopped on, a little too far and hit my back.

"Ow." I cried.

"Need a band aid Bella?!" I heard Emmett from the outside. "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR ROSALIE?!"

"There were some girls who were jealous of her and one of them was the daughter of Bella's counselor and she called him in the middle of their meeting and told her father that Bella had STDs, so he made her go get tested." Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question.

"Ah. I see." Carlisle said as he pulled surgical tubing out. "Alright Bella, left arm out."  
Crap, I had forgotten how much I hated blood. I was so overwhelmed by all the stuff happening, being accused of having STDs, the rest of my adoptive family surprising me, and Emmett's band aid comment. Maybe Edward will beat him up, or Jasper will make him depressed.

"Nooo," I moaned. "I don't want to."

"Stop being difficult Bella. Do you want to know if you have an STD?" Edward spoke.

"Edward, she doesn't have an STD, you and I can smell it, she's clean"  
Edward glared at Carlisle with a 'shut-up-I-know' look, and Carlisle must've apologized in his mind.

"Left arm out Bella." Carlisle said again.

"No, you said I'm clean so there's no point!" I hopped down the bed and headed towards the door.

Edward was up in a millisecond, blocking the door, "George said we needed proof. I don't think two vampires telling him that your STD free would be proof. I think we'd just give him a stroke or something. He still won't believe you even if he thinks vampires are real. Lilly was pretty convincing."

The sound of Lilly's name made me angry. I was going to prove her wrong, and then dump rotten fish on her head.

I stuck my left arm out reluctantly, and Carlisle started tying the tube on my arm. He dabbled a cotton ball on a vein, as he did, Edward stood up, and rubbed the top of my head with one hand and held my hand with the other.

I looked away, and stared into Edward's eyes and tried to focus on them, and not the sharp pointy object about to enter my body. Yet his eyes could not keep the smell out of my nose.

"Hold on Bella, just one more vial." Edward said gently. One more vial? How much were Carlisle taking? I saw the room spinning, Edward has 6 eyes, not 2, and there were 3 of him. **(A/N Isn't that every girls dream? 3 Edwards?) **

As soon as I felt the needle leave my arm, I fell, everything went black.

**Whooo! Well, 2 chapters in one day! Aren't you readers just lucky?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hah, it's almost 4 AM here, and I've been up all night so far

**Hah, it's almost 4 AM here, and I've been up all night so far. **

**Well, before I start, a quick question to answer. An hour ago I was prodding my page seeing if I had any reviews (Yes that is a little sad. It was freaking 3 AM, I can't sleep, sue me.) And my new friend, Lady Saruman asked about the vampires' reproduction. I included it in because I read somewhere, and I think it came from an interview with Stephanie Meyers –bows- that vampires cannot reproduce because they don't have bodily fluids for reproduction. (Please, please, please don't make me go into detail about that.) I tried finding the page again but I couldn't, I looked for an hour, but I found the closest thing to it from the almighty **_**Twilight Lexicon**_**: **

"_No further physical changes occur once someone has been transformed: "When someone becomes a vampire, it's as if they are frozen exactly as they are in that moment." (PC1) Therefore, a vampire cannot get pregnant because this would involve a change in physical state, but if a pregnant woman were changed to become a vampire, then she would remain at that exact stage in pregnancy for all eternity. _

_Natural changes in the human body would not occur any longer. A woman would "no longer have any kind of ovulation cycle," (PC1)" _

**So, I'm going to assume and hopefully even with a C in biology, that blood and ovulation would be the same, in general. Well, mainly the ovulation part…**

**So, enough about children and pregnancy, I am terrified of pregnancy! Do you know how AND WHERE?! babies come out?! It's beautiful and all, but terrifying. **

"Alice, how much longer?" A velvety voice urgently asked.

"Shut up Edward, you asked me 2 seconds ago, and I told you five more freaking' minutes. She probably can hear you now, so don't freak out."

"Just wait, I've seen cases were people faint too long from blood, its normal. Let her recover at her own pace."

"Edward, calm down, she's going to wake up, gosh, your impatience is getting to me."  
"Stop shaking your leg, Edward, I swear I think your some dog about to hump me!"

A loud slap echoed across the room.

I was awake, but everything was black, and there was a pulsing headache running across the back of my brain.

I groaned, and heard gasping

"I'm back, I have the painkillers. Is she up yet Carlisle?"

"Not yet, Esme, Alice said a few more minutes."

"One minute, fifty nine, fifty eight…" She continued quietly.

I felt eyes on me; I tried thinking back to why I had blacked out. Images of a brick building, plastic turquoise chairs, sounds of gum snapping, red hair, water coolers in the hallway, 'George Alexander' engraved on a cheap gold plate, a pair of lips mouthing 'STD' and golden eyes. A salty rusty smell, blood. Pools of it filled my mind and I gasped and snapped my body upright. The force and speed made my brain whirl and my head pound even harder.

I looked up and saw, fourteen golden eyes staring at me.

"Whu happened?" I asked, grabbing the back of my head.

"Sweetie, you fainted, and when you fell, you fell backwards and hit the wall." Esme explained, handing me small cup of water, and two painkillers. She moved aside, letting a frantic Edward come to me.

"Bella, Bella, I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"For what?" The rest of the Cullen family had walked out the door in a neat line.

"I think there's only one way she'll accept your apology. Baby, lets do 69, in the back of my..＂Emmett, who was the last one to leave started singing, "OW!"　Edward had grabbed the rack of magazines and threw them square at Emmett's vast back.

"Shut up Emmett!"　Edward yelled at his silent thoughts.

He turned his beautiful face to me, "I am so sorry."　

"For what?"　I asked again.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should've seen it coming."　He buried his face in his pale hands.

"What happened Edward?"　 My patience running low, this being the third time I had asked him.

"I couldn't stop myself. I kept looking like the monster I was." He muttered in his hands.

Instantly, I looked down at my shirt, I wasn't wearing anything revealing, a shirt, sweater, jacket, and a scarf. I was confused, I wasn't baring anything…did he have x-ray vision I didn't know about?

For the fourth time, "Edward, what are talking about?"

He lifted his head out and looked with me at me full of apologies, and shame. "I am so sorry. I thought I was strong, but I'm not. I was so caught up, that you got hurt in the process. I was doing fine the first few seconds, but when Carlisle took the needle out, and your blood came out a little, I went frantic. I was looking at it, the venom raged my mouth, and I wanted to taste it." I didn't remember breaking my stare with Edward, he continued, "I just kept looking, I was unaware that you were going to faint, you had already let go of my hand, I thought you were fine, but then you collapsed against the wall and I broke out of my trance." His eyes smothered me, "I'm so sorry."

I was speechless; of course Edward would try to blame my tendency to faint from blood on him. It was just the way I was, even before I met him. Stupid vampire, 106 years of going on this world, and somehow my weakness is his fault. I wasn't angry at him; thoughts of my first time in the 'Administration' building flooded my mind.

"Edward it's not your fault. I always hated blood, long before even you came into my life. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," he moaned, "It's my fault." And reburied his face in his hands.

"Ugh, I am so sick of this, Edward!" I yelled, but he didn't move. "If you really want to be sorry about something how about you apologize for what happened today?! You could've stopped stupid Hillbilly Lilly and Madi Pad from telling George that I had an STD, and then it wouldn't be your fault. In fact, if you had stopped them, we wouldn't be in the stupid clinic and I wouldn't have fainted!" I screamed, and stormed out of the room. I reached the hallway, and walked to the front desk so I could leave. I stared at the floor, hoping now one will see the tears flowing in my eyes.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Emmett. _Not now Emmett, I was yell at you like I just did with Edward. _"The exits the other way! OW!" A loud slap filled the hallway.

"Shut up Emmett."　I heard Rosalie say.

"That seems to be a common phrase today." He muttered.

"Bella," I heard Alice, "Don't do something stupid.＂　I ignored her and kept walking, I probably already did, I didn't feel Edward standing behind me, and he must think I was a monster for yelling at him.

I walked out into the parking lot, but no Edward in sight. I stood, and looked around. It was late dim sun was out a little, I looked at my cell phone, it glowed 7:09PM, and I started walking out the parking lot. I would make it to the apartment.

I walked for ten minutes in the direction Edward and I came in. Another five minutes had passed, and I looked at the intersection. _Which way did we turn in? _

I chose a street, _Chicky St. _and walked. I walked and walked, but I didn't see Dartmouth, or our apartment complex.

"Crap." I muttered and pulled my jacket tighter. I turned into another street, and another, and walked back to the intersection where I had started. I chose, _Universe City St., _maybe it'll lead me to the university. I walked and walked, but still no Dartmouth or home. It had gotten darker and my cell phone read 8:39PM.

"Hey babycakes.　What are you doing all alone out here?＂

"You want a good time?"　 A man walked up to me and blew a puff of smoke in my face. "I'll give you a good time." And he placed his hands on my waist. I jerked away and turned around and walked. I turned into the first street I saw, but even more came. Some women even approached me.

"You wanna blaze?" and "Hey, pretty young thing, nice jeans. I think they'd look better with me in them with you."

I was terrified, I pulled out my phone, about to call Edward to save me, but then the worst came. My phone died. The insulting 'dead battery sad face' was flashing.

I sniffled quietly, and kept walking, hoping my luck would change.

It never did, when I put my phone away, and started walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and it was the same man who blew the smoke in my face, but with more people. It felt like déjà vu all over again, but Edward didn't come to save me. He saw me looking and waved a flirtatious 'hello' to me, some of the other people followed suit, one even blowing a kiss to me.

I was terrified, was this the end for me? I walked a little faster, staring at the ground to make sure I didn't fall and one of those creepy men take advantage of me. I wiped away a lone tear that managed to escape and kept moving. I heard the mob of men following me, whispering, laughing, bottles clanking and yelling pick up lines at me.

"Hey sweet thing, the only thing I want between our realationship is latex!"

I turned into another street, and walked and walked. My vision got blurry as tears went to my eyes, and I fell into a small pothole in the sidewalk. My ankle exploded with pain, and I screamed. The men following me took it as an opening, "It's about time honey, these old bones couldn't keep up with you." One of them said.

I sat on the floor, my knees up, clutching my ankle, I was sobbing, "Edward, Edward!"

"Nah sweetie, the names Joe." And Joe bent down and started rubbing my thigh. "Can we get her something so she'll stop screaming?!" I heard fabric tearing and felt it being wrapped around my face. I couldn't stop screaming, the smell of the cloth entered my mouth, sweat, oil, and booze filled me. I screamed and screamed but no one dare helped me. The mob surrounded me, laughing, Joe, trying to lay me flat, one by one, someone from the group held down my arms and legs. My ankle hurt even more and someone pushed their weight onto my right leg. I felt Joe's rough hands going under my shirt, and rubbing up and down.

He stopped fooling around with my upper torso and pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting my belt off, and unbuttoning my pants.

**OH NO A CLIFFIE! CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE! CLIFFAHANGERR! EGADZ. **

**Remember, reviews make me write nice long chapters, even at the wee hours of the morning. Its starting to get light out. Its 5:41AM now. (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, kinda intense huh? Also, I am not completely sure, but I honestly do not know if there are rapist or prostitutes in wherever Dartmouth is. Neither do I know if there really is a Universe City St, or Chicky street there. I just made them up. Or if the hospital there really is name Hanover hospital I dunno. Alright, I hope you liked it, and reviews make me happy, remember we all win when I get nice reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

All right you guys

**All right you guys. I give in. Your reviews were nice. I loved reading the reviews and I got such nice comments from everyone (: Besides, tomorrow, 12 June 2008, I'm going camping so I won't be near a computer. I think I don't know. So maybe I'll write 2 chapters today. But I shall bore you all first with my all nighter tale! So, after I finished writing Chapter 7, it was almost 6AM, I don't what I did, but I went to sleep at 8 cause I wanted to avoid washing the messy dishes I made when I stayed up all night eating. I ate all my cup noodles, I have enough sodium to last me till the end of this year though (: And I slept, at 8AM. Then I woke up at 1PM, and saw the really cool and lots of reviews I got, over the course of 6 ish hours, I got about 6 reviews whoo. Anyways, recap of the story. Bella got mad at Edward and now she is in the middle of somewhere on the street, laying on the floor, with a who knows what happened to that ankle, and about to be…yeah. Uh. Awkward… Alright so this chapter has some really vile language. Drunk people..so yeah, Dirty mouth? Clean it with Orbitz –insert flavor here- hah, sorry I had too. So…brace yourself? **

"No, no, no!" I screamed, thrashing my body to be free of their clutches, hands scrambled to hold me down, someone pushed down my head against the hard cement and another on my neck. I couldn't breathe, whoever it was loosened his grip a little. I shut my eyes tight, and felt Joe's little pocket knife slitting through my pants. Through all my thrashing and attempts to scream through the cloth tied around my mouth, he kept cutting me. I felt the blood seeping through my pants, and the flesh down my lower body being torn apart. I screamed even more from all the pain. Joe, gave up, "Shut up you little bitch!" He yelled, "Damnit, someone fucking knock her out or something, I'm getting a damn headache!" Someone slapped me.

"Got that." And the hands holding my neck down released, I opened my eyes, and saw a tall form straddling my upper body. He was unzipping his pants, "If you bite me you little whore, I will fucking kill you." Luckily, he was too drunk to get it opened, and kept struggling.

All around me people were laughing, roaring, and spitting their beer all over me. Joe was cutting me; he was rushing, and didn't care that I could bleed to death.

Joe finished cutting me and tore open my pants, "Black panties, who wants them!?" He shouted above the ruckus. He put his hands down my shirt and tore it open a little, the man straddling me, finally got his pants to unzip and started bending down to my face. Joe stood up, and started unzipping his pants. Everyone around shouted encouragements, and suggestions. I clenched my knuckles, my nails entering my palms.

They both bent down at the same time, Joe grabbing my ankles and put them on his shoulder; my ankle was on fire, and my blood just flowing out of my body.

"You look just like my late wife. She had a baby, but it wasn't mine." He traced my stomach with his knife, "So, I killed her, I stabbed the little whore right here." And pointed with his knife, towards my belly button, and stabbed me.

I screamed and shouted for help, I wanted Edward, Alice, Esme, or Carlisle, anyone, just save me. _Please help me, please. _I prayed. I knew no one was going to come.

I bit the cloth and closed my eyes. My head was feeling light, losing all that blood from the blood tests and Joe's ever so expert cutting. I felt myself sinking in and out of consciousness.

After a second of what really felt like an hour, I heard, "Get away from her!"

"You come any closer to her, and I'll cut her fucking heart out."　I felt something sharp and cold poking at my chest. The mane straddling me got off, and I heard running, lots of running. My head pounded, my ankle throbbed and my breathing got thinner. The knife started dig into my skin, as I felt the blood trickle out, I fell into unconscious for sure.

I was barely awake, after what felt like sleeping for a lifetime. My body prickled and exploded in pain, the cold air beating against my exposed flesh.  
"It's bad, Edward."

"I know. Her main aorta artery is cut up pretty badly, both of them. And her stomach, he got pretty close to her kidney and gallbladder. There's so much blood. Can we still save her, Carlisle?"  
"She's lost a lot of blood also. From the blood drawn up, and all this cutting. We might have a chance saving her. Emmett, get your jacket, cover her up. Edward, go open the car door and get ready to drive. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, help carry her. Be careful of her ankle, she has a pretty bad crack there. I'm going to call the hospital." Cold hands held my body, up bridal style. Hands put pressure on my bleeding legs and mid section. I was placed in a car, someone was stroking my head, and all around me were whispers. "Hold on Bella. We don't want to lose you", "Fight it, you're no good to us dead.", and "Don't die Bella, I'm so sorry." the ground beneath me was soaring, an engine purring furiously in the background.

"Edward, we're not going to make it." A voice said quietly. It sounded like Edward.

"I had a vision, I know you saw it too, she'll be dead by the time we make it to the hospital."

"NO THAT'S NOT AN OPTION!" He roared, I felt the car speeding up, "IT'S NOT AN OPTION. SHE HAS TO LIVE." He dry sobbed.

"Edward. She's right; she's bleeding even more now. We won't make it."

＂No, no, no, she can't die."

"We're going to have to bite her. It's the only way."

"No Carlisle."

"It'll work, I just saw it."

"No." He slammed the dashboard.

"Well, I want her alive, Edward, if you won't then I'll bite her."

It was quiet in the car. I opened my eyes the widest I could, "Edward,"　I mumbled weakly.

"Bella!" he cried. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Edward, am I going to die?" I closed my eyes.

"No Bella. I won't let you. Open your eyes love."

I tried. I knew I was going to die, Edward would never bite me. "I love you." I muttered sleepily. I wanted to know one last time, that he felt the same.

"No, it's not goodbye. Not yet, Bella. Rosalie, Emmet, out of the car, I'm moving to the back. I heard the door open and slam and felt Edward godly body move against mine, the others moved to give him more room.

"I love you too Bella." I felt his breath lingered next to my ear. His bronze hair, gliding next to my cheek. The coldness of his breath on my neck, he took a deep breath, and…

**Well, we all know what happens after. I had more of a vision of Edward coming to the rescue, beating up the baddies, and saving Bella the damsel in distress.****As we all witnessed, my vision did not come true hah. Beside, I want Bella immortal, even if it means she gets Edward forever –sigh-. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe, I'll write more later. **

**Would anyone like a chapter or so in Edward's POV? Just tell me. I like reviews by the way –wink-. **


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to guess that it's been like a week since I've updated

**I'm going to guess that it's been like a week since I've updated. Sorry, but I was thinking about what to do with the next chapter. Because I don't plan these very well, I just go with whatever is in my head and TRY to think of what I could do next. So yeah, I got a writers block going on. Also, summer school started and it wipes me out. 7:30AM-1PM can kill a girl. So I basically slept during the afternoons after I eat. Yep. Also, tomorrow is Warped Tour, first day this summer! I love it (: I'm going tmrw. 20 June! Whoo. YAY (: If you're going, look for an Asian girl in a light blue and green striped tank top. That'll most likely be me loll. Also, lately, I've fallen in love with the Goo Goo Dolls. Back to the story;**

"Wait." I heard. "Wait Edward." I felt his lips leave my throat, and the leather in the back seat squeak.

"What is it Alice?" I heard Carlisle.

Edward sighed, like he was torn between decisions.

"I just saw an opening in the ER. We can make it. Carlisle, get them on the phone again. Edward, into the front seat already driving." Before she even finished talking, the car was racing down the road.

Seconds or minutes later, Edward picked up my frail and bloody body and walked into a brightly lit building. My vision was blurred as I saw a bustling woman run towards us, "Dr. Carlisle? Oh..." she was obviously taken back by the family of amazingly gorgeous vampires strolling in covered in blood. "We have everyone prepped, get a bed!" she yelled.

Wheels were scraping against the bleached white floors and I was placed gently on the bed. Edward held my hand as they rushed my down the hall, an air mask tied securely onto my face.

"We need the ER stat, get prepped and the anesthesia into the gas mask, she doesn't have much time. We have to fix the veins in her legs, she has mass bleeding in her stomach area." I heard Carlisle explain. Was he doing my surgery? I felt someone fiddling with my air mask, and I lulled in and out.

"Edward, you're going to have to stay out here." And I felt Edward reluctantly let go, as my bed pushed the doors open.

"I love you Bella."

**AHAHA CAN YOU SAY 'WORLDS SHORTEST CHAPTER?!"**

**Yeah, and if you thought Bella was going to get changed "SHAME!" In my head, it is all romantic and stuff lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hahahhah I'm so mean

**Hahahhah I'm so mean. I wrote 'world's shortest chapter' and left a cliffhanger. Sop, yesterday I went to Warped Tour, the one in Pomona. It was amazing. I have a sore throat and I almost passed out. No joke. I couldn't breathe, I got lightheaded, and stuff. Don't ever suffer from heat exhaustion, its insanely scary. You don't want to go through that. But overall, it was fun. I hung out at the MySpace tent a lot. And I got a really good picture of one of the hottest front men ever (John O'Callaghan) grinding his butt. Sexy. Alright, I'm going to stop before I drool and digress. OHH I got the coolest sunglasses too, they're closed shutter shades. Like their shutter shades, but they have lens's behind them. And it's yellow! And a free fan cause I picked up trash at the MySpace tent. **

**So, this chapter is in Edward POV. For those who thought Bella was going to be changed, NO! I imagined her changing to be…romantic. I mean, this is a big sacrifice, and, I was thinking candles and roses and etc. LOL. I'm a sucker for major fluff. So, now you kind of know what's coming up, but things are subject to change! So, to make up for writing you all such a short chapter, I'll write for most of today. The other times, I'll be on Neopets playing the ACIII because I want 150 points. **

**Edward Cullen (is sexy!) POV. Italics are what's being said in people's head. **

I quietly paced in the waiting room outside of the recovery room. I thought about what had happened today. How Bella was angry as she stormed out of the hospital. How my family told me to let her vent since she was angry and then go apologize. I waited a good fifteen minutes, counting down to the very last second and almost ran out when I saw no Bella. I called her name, and I ran back in and got everyone else. Alice thought Bella was just going to wait outside for me, and she probably didn't because she saw that I wasn't behind her. Now she's in emergency surgery. I sat in a chair, and pushed my face into my hands. I would be sobbing if I could. I bit my lip and pinched my temples. Esme and Alice's hands reached out and rubbed my back.

"She's going to be okay Edward. I just saw it." Alice comforted. I saw it too, but it was still my fault. If I had fought for her when Lilly called her father about the STD, if only I had followed her outside, she wouldn't be almost dead, if only.

Did I deserve to be with her? I've cost her life far too many times. Does she think it was worth it, that danger comes from everywhere because of me. Is this love? It was so difficult to find her, Alice's vision were dark, and filled with the same people. Bella couldn't decide which street to take and by the time we got it right, she'd changed streets again. I couldn't hold myself when we had found her. Covered in blood, clothes ripped, and men hovering over her. I would've slaughtered them all, one by one, with the most painful deaths. I looked around the waiting room. Alice and Esme at my sides, Rosalie and Emmett talking to police officers the hospital had called when Bella came in. Carlisle, inside, saving her. It was times like these I wish I could not be seventeen and in there saving her myself. It had been an hour and a half since I entered the hospital with Bella bleeding over me. Esme and Alice left briefly to bring us all a change of clothes.

Rosalie and Emmett walked towards me, and pointed at the officer who beckoned his hand to me. I walked to him glumly, and prepared myself to be interrogated. Emmett walked passed me, _this guy is a total jack off. _

"Alright, Mr. Cullen. I am Officer Smith. You are the husband, I assume?" _All these kids, so young looking and getting married already. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, Alice and Jasper Cullen, who raises their children to get married out of high school? _I heard in his head. "So, you found your wife. Do you remember people there? Did you catch any names, or see anything distinct?"

"There was a guy name Joe." I recalled, with my advance hearing, I heard people chanting Joe, and seeing the slimy skunk bag hovering over my angel, seeing his knife stabbing into her.

"I see." Officer Smith nodded. He continued to ask me what had happened what had happened before, when we were looking for her, and how we found her. I repeated the whole story to perfection as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, had told it. _Same exact story, all of them. It's like they can hear each other or read minds. Crazy family. Incredibly good looking too, all of them. Especially that Rosalie girl, mm, I would play police officer with her any day. She could be a model. _

It was already midnight when I finished talking. Officer Smith called Esme over. I heard him, _Pretty lady. Is she married? _He glanced at her left hand damn_. She is. Whoever has her got himself a nice one. _I sat back down and buried my face into my hands. My poor beloved Bella. She was in here because of me. Me. Half an hour had passed after my talk with Officer Smith. Carlisle came into a room, "Edward, she's in recovery. But you're going to have to wait till she wakes up to go see her." I racked through my mind remembering medical school and how long it took for a person to wake up from anesthesia. It had to be another half hour till she did. I looked at the clock, 12:33AM. He walked past me, _"She's going to be fine. Don't worry. Everything went perfect. We stopped the bleeding before she clotted or her body shut down. We had blood transfers most of the time. She's going to make it." _I relaxed a little after the last sentence, but automatically pinched my temples harder.

"Edward, are you okay?" Rosalie asked. I didn't answer, she continued. "She's going to be fine. Emmett didn't stop asking the nurse for the minute by minute on the surgery." It was an attempt to cheer me up.

"Yeah, bro, we don't want to lose her as much as you do. She's family, and we know how much she means to you." Emmett piped in.

The minutes passed by. Not even Jasper could help. I could feel his waves of calmness being sent to me, but it didn't work.

This was my fault. Now even my family was worried. How much grief could I cause for one day? Bella is broken because of me; my family was distressed over what had happened, what I had caused. My fault. I was hurting the ones close to me, even more, I was hurting Bella. I thought about what to do. I promised I would stay with her until she didn't want to. Was it best to leave? No. I remember her stories, how she had felt when I had left her, torn apart, a zombie, she described.

I got up and paced the room. It was still twenty minutes till she would wake up. Rosalie was watching Emmett play a game on his cell phone, Alice and Jasper were deep in a conversation and Esme was helping Carlisle with Bella's medical documents. I sighed, _Edward _I heard Alice and stared at the painting above her to show I had heard her, _Stop worrying. You're going to make Jasper provoke the Volturi himself if you make him suffer through this. You're not the only one who's distressed by this. Its bad enough we're in a hospital, other people are in agony too. And don't you dare even think about leaving. You know how heartbroken she was, this time might just push her off the edge._

"Edward?" I heard Esme speak. She was holding a large stuffed duck, with a bow. "I know it's customary for humans to give others in the hospital a stuffed animal or balloons or flowers as a 'get well' present. So I got this. You can give it to her. Carlisle estimating soon, and according to Alice, he's right. About another minute."

I took the duck, whispered a quiet 'thank you' and Carlisle approached me. _Son, I know you think this is your fault. It's not. This could happen to anyone wandering in the bad side of any city. I've seen many cases similar to Bella's some worse than hers. I know how you are; just listen to her before you blame all this on yourself. It's all our faults, not just yours. You can go see her now._

I pushed the massive swinging doors, no one following me. I walked to the nurses' station, in front of the waiting room.

"Name, who are you hear to see?"

"Edward Cullen. I'm here to see my wife." She glanced up. _Wife?! Isn't he a little young to be married. Well, he is married… _"Just sign in and you can go in."

I walked in, and found her immediately. Her curtain half opened, I walked in and closed it. I touched her hand gently, wrinkling my nose from the transferred blood. She had tubes stuck in her nose, and an IV poking into the back of her hand. She stirred a little, and managed a small "Ow."

"Bella?" I whispered gently.

"Edward?" She moaned quietly. "Ow."

She opened her brown eyes and looked at me.

"Edward?" She asked again.

"I'm here Bella. I am so sorry. Do you still love me, after what had happened today?"

She was quiet, I stopped breathing, waiting for her answer.

"Edward." Bella murmured, "I had the most amazing dream." And smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes." And opened her eyes a little more. She stared at me with her wide eyes, "You were in it. It was amazing."

I smiled, she wasn't angry at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Esme got you a stuffed duck. Would you like to name it?"

"Yeah. His name is Herbert." She stroked his head gently.

"I'm sorry for what happened, it was all my fault. I understand completely if you want to leave me, I won't stop you, but I will never stop loving you."

She struggled to prop herself upright. "Bella, you shouldn't do that. You're going to hurt yourself again."

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a hospital, if I hurt myself, I'm sure they'll fix me up again."

"Alright." I gave in. "But you're not angry right?"

"No. Just only about stupid Lilly. It could happen to anyone."

"But it's more likely to happen to you." I smiled, her heart and the machine beat rapidly.

"Very funny."

"How do you feel?"

"A little pain. But, I'm going to guess it's going to hurt even more later. And a little sleepy. The anathesia hasn't really worn off."

"You should sleep."

"But I want to tell you about my dream. It was amazing. I never thought people could dream when they're under the knife."

"Alright, tell me."

"Okay, but where's everyone else?"

"They're in the waiting room. They only let spouses or guardians in this late at night. And since we are married," I said fiddling with my mother ring she was wearing. "I am allowed." I moved the ring around her finger, "I never told you how happy my mother would be if she saw you wearing her ring. She would've loved you. Almost as much as I do."

She smiled, "I think I wouldv'e loved her too."

"I know." I beamed, "Now tell me about this dream."

"It was a beautiful dream. We were in our meadow. And it was spring time, and for some reason Alice was having allergies when we left her. From all the pollen and whatnot. Emmett had a weird obsession with apples that grew on trees. He wouldn't dare touch it if it wasn't on a tree. Rosalie was riding flying jackets. They were gray zip up hoodies, and they flew in the sky. And Jasper loved to burn things. Emmett got into a fight with him when he burned Emmett's apple tree."

"So, where's the beauty in it?" I asked. She yawned widely.

"We were in our meadow. And despite all the pandemonium around us, I only saw you. It was like how it always is everyday. How we're in our own bubble, despite the chaos we're surrounded by. It made me realize that, I only care for you. I only love you." She quietly said, fading into sleep.

"I love you, Bella Cullen."

"Mm, me too." And she locked her fingers into mine, holding Herbert the giant duck in her other arm. I hummed her lullaby, and she held on tighter, with a smile.

Without notice, "Can I have a kiss?"

I chuckled quietly, and touched her lips with mine.

"Good night my love." And I continued her lullaby.

**Still, I imagined Bella's changing to be extravagant and amazingly romantic. Not some spur of the moment thing. I want her to live and be fully conscious for it! I hit six pages for this chapter. I hope this made you all happy especially with that tiny chapter that probably didn't qualify as a chapter HAH. But as for the dreams that Bella had, one of them I had before. When I got surgery, I had a dream about flying grey hoodie jackets. It was weird. I decided to incorporate in the story. Also, Herbert the stuffed duck. He's real too. I found him in this condo I moved into. He was in a closet and I was like "Okay, they left it here. He's mine now" and I named him Herbert. He was like my safety, cause it was a hard time when I moved.****Lots of family drama whoo. **

**So his was in Edward's POV. What do you think should happen next?**


	11. Chapter 11

BAH I AM INCREDIBLY ANGRY

**BAH I AM INCREDIBLY ANGRY. Someone made a facebook using MY name. They have the school I go to, and the class I'm graduating in. And I know I'm the only one in the school and my class to have my name! Eugh. It makes me angry. I hate these websites were people can use other people. They even added people I don't know and/or hate! STOP USING OTHER PEOPLE'S NAME! I HOPE YOU READ THIS AND BURN IN HELL. Moving on…**

**I was a bit sad about the decline in reviews I have. And I am still incredibly pissed off about the facebook incident. I got two of my friends to add that person and cuss the person till they quit. **

Bella's POV.

Thump, thump thump… I heard. I opened my eyes a little and realized I was moving, well more specifically, Edward was moving me... I was still in pain, my stomach and thighs hurt. I couldn't tell which one hurt the most.

"Ugh." I moaned.

"Good morning sunshine. Nice to see you awake." Edward smiled down on me. Probably one of my most favorite things is to wake up with Edward smiling at me with my favorite smile. Crooked, and breathtaking.

I smiled back weakly, "Morning to you too. Where are we?" I stared at the ceiling, and it most definitely did not look like the boring asylum like white wall in the Hanover Hospital.

"Well, we're going up the stairs to our little apartment. Carlisle said I can take you back if I promised to take care of you. Of all the things he's said in his 300 years, I think that promise was a waste of breath. As if he didn't know I wouldn't take care of you."

"No one better, for sure. So, what's the damage? Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are hunting. Carlisle is at a medical seminar. And Esme is buying you a wheelchair. You had some pretty bad bleeding in your thighs and stomach. You almost didn't make it. Do you know how long you slept?"

"No."

"You were knocked out for days. The doctors put you in a medicated induced coma. You couldn't sleep, and when you did, you'd start screaming. Part of it was being traumatized; the other was all the pain. It worried me terribly."

"That bad huh?"

"Well, Bella, you defied the basic laws of vampire nature and almost gave me a heart attack. If it was any worse, I think I would've become human with that kind of scare. I could never let you out of my heart; it would kill me if that ever would happen."

Edward had managed to get the locks opened on the door with my still held next to him. The pain in my body started hurting even more, and I realized I had sore muscle aching everywhere. Ugh. I hung my head back, and felt weight on my legs. Scared, I pulled my right leg up and saw a burly cast wrapped around my ankle securely.

Edward chuckled at me while he set the keys down on a small table next to the door.

"Alright, which room would you like to stay in? The bedroom or the living room?"

"I don't know. I haven't even seen the whole apartment..."

"Well, allow me to give you a tour." He held onto me tighter and walked. I looked around.

"Alright, first room we have the living room." I saw the giant plasma screen Emmett had carried, in front of it there was the large black couch with several loveseats around it, all filled with comfy cushions, and a large coffee table. I could see myself snuggling with Edward all night on that couch. He turned and moved towards the kitchen.

"Here we have the kitchen, has all your basic necessities, pots and pan and etc." It was plain white walls with an electric stove and nicely sized sink. There were cups hanging neatly in rows, and a vase of half dead flowers.

He turned, back into the living room and down the tiny hallway.

"And, now we have the only room in this apartment, the master bedroom." It was a little larger than our living room, and in it was the Edward's bed from the Cullen's mansion with the same golden silk sheets. Across the bed was another TV just smaller than the one in the living room. There was a table next to the slight open window. Next to one end of the bed, there was a black dresser, with various knick knacks, Edward's watches, my small jewelry collection, and several photo frames. Pictures of our wedding, a family photo with the Cullen's, and a photo of Renee and Charlie around me when Renee came for our wedding, lastly in the middle was a picture of Edward and I. Edward standing behind me with his arms around me, and I was wearing the largest goofiest smile. I remember the day. Alice had been pestering me that Edward and I needed a picture of us looking like a normal (in human eyes) couple. I was complaining as she held a camera up, when Edward snuck up on me, and scared the living daylights out of me. He and I both laughed and SNAP, Alice had taken this picture and was already running to her Porsche before I got over the flash.

Edward was thinking the same thing when I looked at him. His eyes full of thought as he looked at the pictures also. I tugged at his shirt, "Would you like to show me the rest of our new life?"

"Bella, going to a hospital isn't exactly starting a new life." He half smiled.

"Well, maybe I just like starting things off with a bang!" I gently caressed his smile.

"Well, we just have the bathroom left." He walked into a decently sized toilet room. There was a large tub big enough for two people. I wondered if that was always there. Several towels were hung up, a his/hers set, with face towels.

"So where to Miss? The bedroom or the living room?"

"Mm, how about the living room? I want something to eat. And that couch looks very inviting."

He walked back into the living room, and I had just noticed the paint cans.

"What are those for?" I asked pointing at the cans.

"Well, Alice and Esme planned this whole place out. They felt like we were missing out on the whole 'moving out' experience they decided to leave the painting to us."

"They expect me to paint while I'm like this?" I moved myself to get comfortable, and I winced. Being in Edward's arm didn't allow me to move much, not that I was complaining, but moving myself, hurt a lot.

He noticed my pain, "I'll get you something to eat, and then you can take your pain medication. Hopefully by then Esme will be back. She went to get your medicine too, since she had to go get the wheelchair."

I nodded and saw a cabinet perched under the TV, behind those glass doors was a TiVo, and millions of DVDs crammed in neatly.

I heard Edward's quiet shuffle in the kitchen as I placed my head in a pillow, wincing a little more.

I didn't hear the door open, but I heard Esme's sweet voice float in the air, along with whatever Edward was cooking.

I knew I wasn't ready. Not yet, I couldn't talk about it. I thought over about what Edward had said about me screaming while I was sleeping. The sadness in his eyes.

I fell asleep, my sore body relaxing against the cold leather.

"Bella," I was gently being shaken. "Bella, wake up. It's time to eat."

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Edward's glorious eyes. They were black, no hint of the melting gold in them. I must've been a while in the hospital; they were a few days being golden jewels the day of my accident. "Your wheelchair is here by the way…" he said as he set down a bowl, a spoon and a cup of water next to two pills. He sat down in front of the couch, and wiped the spoon.

"What's that?" I asked, it smelled delicious.

"Fresh and homemade chicken noodle soup without the chick. One of your favorites. You need to eat light things; it'll be very easy to upset your stomach, especially after getting anesthesia, all the pain medicines and being in a coma. After, you can take your pills and go back to sleep. Now open wide." Edward took a spoonful of the soup and blew on it gently and placed it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth eagerly and swallowed. After several minutes of repeating the same process, he gave me my pills. I glared at him, "No, I want to talk to you."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You're in pain."

"I'm not, only if I move. Ergo, I will not move. I want to talk to you. I've been knocked out for God knows how long, I missed you."

"Bella…you need to rest."

"I am resting. I am not doing any physical activities except talking. Last I checked, my mouth was not injured, just the lower half of my body."

It was a low blow, I knew he still felt like it was his fault, but I wanted to talk to him.

He gave in, "Fine. But you're taking your medicine when everyone comes back."

"Fine."

"Well, you wanted to talk Bella, start talking." He started fuming.

"When was the last time you went hunting?"

"The day we left Forks." That was almost three weeks ago!

"How long have I been out?"

"About 4 to 5 days."

"And you never left?"

"No."

"Why not? You could've gone hunting."

"I couldn't Bella. I wanted to be there when you woke up. I wanted to make sure you lived through this ordeal. I wanted to be there every second."

"Why?"

"Bella, you are one the smartest people I have ever met, but sometimes you ask me the most absurd questions." He finally smiled.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because I love you, silly injured girl."

"Even though I'm wrapped up in stitches and enough gauze to build a life size papier mache of Emmett?"

"I have a confession. Bella, these years have been wonderful, and I've accompanied you to the hospital many, many times. I have to say, this whole injured-girl-covered-in-Band-Aids-and-all-sorts-of-other-things, has become quite a sexy look. I think you're one of the few that could pull off bandages wrapped around your head."

I blushed, and ducked by head.

"I missed that color for so long." He whispered, titling his face down to meet my eyes.

He kissed me gently, and I pushed for more, only to be stopped by the burning pains from who knows where.

"Until you're better, love."

I mubled incoherently as Edward laughed and took the dishes.

"I feel so useless already. We've been here for an hour and I already turned into a lazy bum."

He ignored me as he came back.

"Isn't there something I could do?" I asked.

"Yes, you can rest and let me do all the work until you can stand and hobble on that bum leg of yours."

"I want something else to do."

"Well, you can sit there and look pretty. I would appreciate that a lot." He bent down and kissed my forehead. "You don't know how much I would love that."

"I doubt I can look pretty with a cast on my foot and being covered in stitches and gauze."

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella."

"So you're going to take care of me?"

"Yes I am Bella. I believe I promised to be there for you 'in sickness and in health' when we were married."

"So you'll be like my nurse at home?"

"Yes Bella." He grinned.

I liked this idea.

"Well, Nurse Edward…"

"Nurse? Isn't that a bit feminine?"

"Would your prefer Murse you sexist fool?" I giggled. Murse Edward in hospital wear. It was the shower cap that got me.

"Nurse is fine. What do you need?" He smiled sweetly.

"I have a boo boo, and I want you to kiss every singly one of them." I said pointing to the lower half of my body.

I added, "My lips too. I've been talk to much."

He looked at me, and I grinned widely back.

"Well…? Nurse Edward, I need you to kiss my booboo. You said you would help me."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead, and trailed all the way down to the rest of my body.


	12. Chapter 12

Wheeeeeeee

**Wheeeeeeee. Another update! I'm hoping this will tire me out. Haha. I feel like I really need sleep. So maybe I will get super tired from writing this and then take a nice nap. So sleep deprived ): **

**So, I think Bella and Edward's apartment sounds confusing. I would be glad to draw an outline of what it looks like just ask. **

Currently Listening to- Rotation; Cute is what we Aim For

Edward was in the other room fixing something up. I looked across and realize we had an empty dining room. There was no table or chairs for me to eat at. So much for looking human.

I was dozing on and off; Edward had taken advantage of kissing me to make me take my medication. I was knocked out after hearing his evil chuckle.

I tried to get up, but failed, "Edward…" I croaked.

He walked calmly and bent down, his face leveled to mine.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hi."

"Hey sleepyhead."

"I wouldn't be asleep if you hadn't tricked me into letting you drug me. I can get you arrested you know."

"I'll arrest myself for you." He placed his wrists in my palm and smiled.

I giggled, even though it would mean nothing, I tightened my hands around his pale wrists.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 7:30 at night."

"I see. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?"

"A little. And very groggy." I yawned.  
He walked back with a bowl of soup from earlier.

"So what do we do now?"" I asked, sipping my soup as he fed it to me again.

"Well, I don't know actually."

I looked at the deep purple bruises and the black of his eyes, "Maybe you should go hunting…" I suggested.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself Bella."

"Please? I feel so horrible that you're suffering because I'm stuck in this stupid thing."

"No."

"Please? You can call Esme, and Alice and Rosalie to come watch me. Besides, I'm going to need help with showering and everything… I'm sure you don't want to help me undress and get in the shower and redress me."

I could've sworn I saw his eyes light up, "You're right. MAYBE, I don't want to help you." He leaned closer and started grazing his nose along my collarbone. "But like I said before, this whole wrapped up and injured look is certainly gorgeous for you."

I couldn't believe this, I was trying to shoo him out, but he just kept coming back. I was losing this fight.

So be it Edward, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Please Mr. Cullen?" I pleaded. I shifted a little and gently rubbed his cheek in circular motion. I put on the best sad eyes I could and pouted a little. "Please." I asked again.

I noticed he stopped breathing, then he finally exhaled, "You are probably the most dangerous creature I have ever met, Mrs. Cullen."

"Does that mean you'll go?"

He stared at me with his onyx eyes. I asked again, "Please please?" and stuck my lower lip out a little further out.

He exhaled again, "Okay. But I'm calling all three of them."

As he got up, the doorbell suddenly rang. The door opened and in came the Cullen girls.

"Save your breath brother, Alice had a vision and she made us run here." Rosalie said, fixing a stray hair back onto her perfect scalp.

"Bella, sweetheart, nice to see you awake. We have your wheelchair right here."

My beautiful husband walked back to me and took his face into my hands, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I scoffed in his face, "Yes." He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back around midnight ladies."

A chorus of "okay" came from us, and Alice piped up, "Edward, don't let the boys get in the lake by the way. If they do, there's going to be mud all over this apartment."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. I suddenly missed him.

Alice skipped to me, "Alright Bella, you need to shower." And in one fluid motion, she picked me up and walked me to the bedroom. Esme followed with a chair and Rosalie started washing the dishes.

Alice sat me down on the chair, and Esme walked out. "Alright," she said, and started stripping my clothes down, "I'm sure you can get your underwear back on, and just put that shirt on. I left it in there. Just put your robe on after." She started the water, and I realized I was taking a bath. Numerous bubbles started rising up filling the bathroom with its cucumber melon scent.

She helps me in, the warm water felt so refreshing. I relaxed my head on the back of the bath pillow and closed my eyes.

"Call me if you need anything." And started leaving.

"Wait Alice, can you bring me my iPod?"

Before I even blinked, she reappeared with my green iPod. I choose green since it reminded me of Carlisle telling me about how Edward's eyes were green in his human life. **(-Swoons-)**.

I choose a song and sat back further. My mind floated back to that night with my close encounter to bleeding to death.

I was walking down the same street, but everything was warped. Images of Joe's drunken face filled my head and the booming laughter of his peers as I was on the floor screaming for mercy. The smell of alcohol filled around me, and the faces started to distort.

It seemed so real; I felt his knife blade cutting into me, his rough dirty hands groping me, his voice filling my ears. The cloth was back in my mouth, and screaming was useless. I screamed anyways.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! EDWARD! EDWARD! HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

They were shaking me, screaming my name. "Bella open your eyes!" I heard. It didn't sound like a man, nor did it sound like Joe. I opened my eyes a little.

I saw Rosalie shaking me furiously.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked scared.

"Yeah. Bad dream." I muttered.

"Are you ready to get out?" She extended her hand to me and I took it. She helped me out and help me put on my clothes and wrapped the robe around me.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked.

"You ran out of medication, so Esme went to renew your prescription. Alice went to get some groceries since tomorrow you might be able to eat some actual foods.

"I see." She set me down on my bed and I looked at the clock. It read 11:13PM. I must've fallen asleep for a while. Edward had left at 10 and still wasn't back. That was good; it meant he might've been enjoying himself.

"Would you like to sleep now?" Rosalie had interrupted my thoughts.

"No. I think I'll wait till everyone gets back."

"I see." It got quiet.

"Bella. I was wondering, what was that dream about?"

Rosalie and I had never been one to really talk much, let alone, tell each other secrets. But she became my family. When Edward and I were married, she started opening up to me more. Asking me how my day was or if I needed anything. It was very, kind of her to see that she was really starting to accept me as her family. I tried doing the same back, for whatever I could.

"I had a dream about what had happened that night." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella, if you recall, I went through something like you did." I remembered. It was when she was human and she was engaged when her fiancée and his friends brutally raped and left her to die.

"Yes."　I whispered. "Yes."

"It's okay to be scared. You're just going to have to get over that fear. Joe and those men will never come back. The whole family and I told the police what had happened. They have Joe, and all those other people. They've all been charged with conspiracy, and Joe might have to face death row."

"Death row?" I looked at her.

"Yes, he killed his wife and the unborn baby, remember. And then adding what had happened with you, and all the debt he's in, he's away for a very long time, sweetie." She placed her hand on my back, rubbing circles. It helped a little.

She helped me settle in the bed, and was about to leave when I asked her, "Rosalie, will you stay with me? Just till Edward's back or Esme with my medicine. I don't think I can sleep by myself."

"Alright." She agreed and laid down next to me. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. But I am tired of that husband of your making fun of my clumsiness. Tell me some embarrassing story about him. Just for future black mail."

She smiled, "Alright. This was when he was human. He was a little boy, and he was very oblivious. He just loved having fun and everything. One day he was outside, and there was this bee. Now, little Emmett didn't know that bee's sting, he knew they fly though. So there was this bee on the floor, and it wasn't flying, and he felt bad for it. So he picks it up with his thumb and the little insect stung him, and flies away.　He hated bees after that."

I giggled a little. Tell me another one.

"Hah, alright."

She spent the next hour and a half telling me stories. It started with Emmett then wavered to Esme and Alice, and ended with Edward.

She finished her story about Edward.

"You know he really cares about you."

"Hmm?" I mumbled. I was getting sleepy.

"Edward. He really cares. I don't think he would've gone hunting until you got better. He loves you Bella, I think the world can see it. If he were human, I think he would take a bullet and die for you."

"I think so too." I spoke into my pillow. In my head, an image of Edward floated into my head as I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, and it was 5:44AM. I looked to were Rosalie was last night, but instead, "Good morning." He breathed. His sweet breath swirling around me, I was instantly light headed.

"Hi. How was hunting?"

"Good." I saw it too in his eyes. The same deep pools of gold.

He smiled. "Happy Birthday love."

**I finished xD. **

**I would really love at least 2 reviews per chapter. Please and thank you. I don't mean to sound demanding. It just gives me an incentive to write more.**

**Alsooo, I am looking for a BETA Buddy. If you're interested, just PM me or leave me a review. I'll get back to you about more specific requirements. I'm interested in someone around 16 or 17. And they need to have a MySpace. Please and thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

Holy Crow

**So, it took like a week and a half, felt like it, to write this. Its 7 pages (: And I love my beta, aka Lady Saruman. She's just amazingly awesome, and you should her stories. She just made a Twilight one too, and its hilarious, I should know, I read it already!**

Holy crow. It was not possible. I looked at the alarm clock, and bright red SEPT 13. The red lettering insulted me. I was 19 today. And Edward was in his forever 17 body. I am 19. I was now 2 years older than he was.

I ignored Edward and attempted to get out of bed. It was useless. My body felt sore as I tried to sit up.

"Bella, you know the polite thing to do is to say 'thank you' when someone wished you a happy birthday."

"It's also polite to hold up your end on a compromise you made in the first place. I think I'm allowed to be a little rude today." I snapped back.

He simply smiled as I made another attempt to pull myself off the bed, wrinkling the familiar golden covers. Edward moved closer, arms entwined my waist and his face pressed against my hair.

"I think you look beautiful being 19." His sweet breath swam through my hair and into my nose, intoxicating me.

I stuttered, "O-oh." And nervously sat there.

The door busted open with a chirpy Alice and smiling Rosalie walking in with trays filled with food.

"Good morning sunshine—" said Rosalie.

"—the Earth welcomes you!" Alice finished. "We have here two pancakes, two Belgian waffles with chocolate dip, a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs, and a freshly made banana nut muffin and finished with a freshly picked tulip" Alice said all in one breath, her wind chime voice never faltering from its perfection.

"Esme outdid herself this time." Rosalie smiled.

I gaped at my breakfast buffet. "Does she expect me to finish this?"

"No, and you won't anyways. You're actually eating half of everything." Alice answered, of course she would know.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Rosalie swooped down and hugged me, and pulled from behind her a small package. It was a long silver box, similar to the one Carlisle and Esme had given me from last year, except it was purple with a gold ribbon neatly tied on.

"Aw, I told you guys not to get me anything." I whined.

"Well, WE didn't get you anything; this is from Carlisle and Esme. Besides, it's too late—we all already got your presents."

"All?" I glanced at my husband. "All? Are you 'all' also?" I asked again.

He smiled guiltily, "Bella, it would be a shame to send it back now…"

I looked up and Alice and Rosalie were gone.

Arguing was pointless so I started shoving breakfast in my mouth. It was probably the best breakfast ever, the pancakes and waffles were light, fluffy, and heavenly. And as Alice had said, I only ate half of everything.

Rosalie and Emmett came bounding into the room. Edward had suddenly scooped me into his arms like a football and walk down outside, Rosalie and Emmett trailing behind him, as soon as I was set down, my vision didn't have enough time to adjust when delicate hands were set on my face. Rosalie released her hands off my eyes and I saw Emmett gesturing to something like he was a showgirl. Emmett leaned up, a big goofy grin on his face, his gorgeous wife following suit. "Do you like it Bella?!" he asked anxiously.

It wasn't like any normal Cullen car I had seen. It didn't look like Edward's silver Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes, Rosalie's BMW, or Alice's yellow Porsche. It was a blue, car of some sort with a giant purple bow perched on it. I saw the animal on the tip of the hood. It was a big cat of some sort. I know this brand…tiger, wildcat or something. Jungle cat? Bengal tiger…err lion?

"It's a Jaguar!" Rosalie screamed, so that's what it was called! "I made some touches on it, and everything is perfect. It Emmett's and my gift to you!"

"But what about my truck?" It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the car present, But what about my truck?" It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the car present, but I missed my truck a lot.

"Bella," Rosalie gently started. "It's going to have to put down soon. I mean, the thing is rusting and I know you're going to miss it, and I really don't think it would even survive being shipped here… I'm serious, I checked and everything— it's so easily broken into by the way, I didn't even need your keys to get in."

I nodded slowly, and took another look at the car. It was expensive looking, and it was a shade of blue that was neither too dark nor too light. Very out there, or ostentatious, as Edward would say. Although, I did miss my truck; it was my first car, and it reminded me of Jacob. I felt my nose burn as sadness rushed into me at the thought of Jacob. _No, be strong, _I told myself. I will never shed another tear for Jacob Black; I had made my choice.

"Helllllllllooo, earth to Bella?!" Emmett waved his hands in my face. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Edward can you put me down?"

He looked at me doubtfully, reluctant to set me down or risk a sudden tornado was going to come and whisk me away, all because my 'bad luck'.

"Emmett, get the wheelchair." Emmett had reappeared with a wheelchair that Edward had placed me in carefully.

"Rosalie, I want to see the car." Excitement filled her eyes, and she grasped the handles on my wheelchair and rushed me towards the car.

She talked about things I didn't understand. She opened the hood and started pointing at parts, saying what does what; I was lost after she told me what oil the car used. She pushed me around then reached for the car handle and unveiled the insides. It was smooth grey leather interior with a sleek steering wheel, everything was clean cut and brand new.

"See, the leather was originally white but I thought it was ugly, so I changed it to grey." Rosalie explained.

She started poking her head in the car, fiddling with the stereo. I looked up, my eyes meeting Edward's. "Help me," I mouthed to him and Emmett. Emmett stood there laughing, Edward nodding, and clearing his throat. Rosalie opened the window, "Bella needs to take her medication." He announced.

"Oh alright, I'll just show you more later on!" Rosalie popped her head out of the window as Edward rolled me to the stairs.

"So, what do you think of the car?" He asked casually setting a cup of water in front of me.

"Thanks. The car looks expensive…"

"Bella, don't start on that."

"No, Edward, it doesn't look cheap, and then all those modifications Rosalie did it cost even more."

"Bella, it's a present."

"A very expensive one. Friends don't normally give expensive cars with tune-ups."

"You're family to them now, Bella, I think that allows them to give you whatever they want, and also it is your birthday."

"They gave me a car."

"For your birthday."

"It's a car. A _very expensive car_."

He bent down to my level, "Bella, just appreciate it please. It would hurt them if you rejected the Jaguar. Don't worry about how much it costs or anything. I doubt you even dented the Cullen bank account."

I heaved a big sigh. He won. "No more complaining?" He asked.

"Within reason. If I do, I'll complain to only you."

"Deal."

He gestured to my medicine, and I stuck my tongue childishly at him.

"I just remembered, you didn't open Carlisle's and Esme's present. I'll get it. Take them." He said sternly.

I had my hand on the cup when he had placed the box in front of me. I ignored him and proceeded taking my drugs. I placed my cup down and stroked the purple box gently, wondering what could be inside. It couldn't be more than the car I had just received. I carefully pulled the neat ribbons and watched it delicately fall to the table. Edward watched me intently, probably to save me at the nick of time from a repeat of my last birthday. I carefully peeled the paper, for my sake and Edward's, and pulled the box open.

I gasped. It was a black card, with Bella Cullen dented neatly into it, above my birthday and random numbers. Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a credit card, and from the looks of it, it was their account. The best part was, I could choose to use it or not use it. I cradled it gently in my fingers, acting like if I twitched, I could shatter the whole thing.

Alice had busted in through the door, I was caught by surprise and dropped the card. "No!" I cried. Out of nowhere, Edward's long fingers snatched the card, and placed it back in my waiting hands.

Alice walked to us and threw a bag on the table. "I got all your favorite movies." she informed us. "I know you don't want a party this year," probably because of what had happened the year before. "And you're a little disabled to go anywhere; we're just going to watch movies."

I smiled, and looked to the very inviting large black couch.

Jasper walked in, opening his mouth to speak, but Alice interrupted, and "Carlisle and Esme are coming back later. They have some banquet foundation thing to go to." A few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie had entered coming back from God knows what.

Edward had placed me on the couch, while Jasper was handing Alice a DVD for her to play.

I was hiding behind the covers of the blanket. Jasper had brought me a blanket when we were watching the second movie which was a horror, and now I was cowering under it. All the male vampires chuckled at my aghast expression as the movie played. A smiling Edward was rubbing my back, Jasper probably sending waves of fear to me just for a laugh, and tiny Alice and gorgeous Rosalie had their eyes glued to the TV, mouths wide open in fascination. And Emmett, my dear big bear brother of mine, was staring at me, waiting for me to jump. I tried so hard to keep myself from jumping and having a heart attack. I knew the creepy man was behind the door, I _knew_ it, and yet I still jumped, and ended up sprawled across the couch. Emmett roared with laughter, slapping his knee, Jasper unsuccessfully trying to hold his laughter, while I clutched my sore aching sides. Rosalie and Alice remained as still as statues as they watched the maniacal killer chase his prey with his murder weapon. I repositioned myself on the couch, and Edward resumed rubbing circles.

Two movies later, which were not horror, thankfully, the front door had opened.

"Have fun today?" Carlisle spoke first, putting bags down on the table.

Esme walked over and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday Bella, did you open your present?"

"Yes, thank you so much." I smiled; they both bent down and gave me a hug.

Esme opened the bags and took out a takeout box. The movie was paused since Carlisle had insisted on giving me a check up. My cheeks burned a fierce red as Carlisle lifted my shirt and examined my stitches. Emmett and Jasper stood up and excused themselves, with their significant others.

"Well, Bella, these seem to be coming along nicely. I think Thursday will be a good day to get the stitches out." Today was Saturday. Just a few more days, I smiled to myself.

"Alright honey, eat up." Esme walked in with the rest of the family, and set a plate in front of me. It was my favorite—Italian food.

I was forking in the last of my dinner when a package was set in front of me.

"Whuz thish?" my mouth full of the last of my dinner.

"It's our present to you." Alice gestured to her and Jasper, with a big grin.

I reached for it; it wasn't wrapped, just stuffed into a big bag. I carefully pulled it out of the bag, the whole family staring at me.

"Alice, Jasper you didn't!" I looked at Edward, and he shrugged.

Alice squealed happily, "We did!'

"What kind of college student would you be if you didn't have a laptop? And we got you a printer for it." Jasper was beaming with his arm wound around a grinning Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie picked up my new electronics and started reading the instructions, telling each other where to put what. It was quite entertaining; they disagreed and were too stubborn to admit they were wrong. Profanities flew across the room as they fought. It was a good hour before Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Alice I think you should help Bella get her shower ready."

"Gotcha." And detached herself form Jasper. She pulled me away from Edward and carried me to the bathroom.

--

The moment I was decent from my shower, a blindfold was placed over my eyes.

"Don't worry." He murmured in my ear. He carefully pulled me into his arms, and walked. It was a slow pace even for him.

"Edward what's happening?" I whispered.

"It's a surprise, so don't take off your blindfold."

I forgot that he hadn't given me anything for my birthday.

"Did you spend a lot of money?" I asked.

"No, I didn't spend anything actually. Except shipping."

"Shipping?"

"You'll see." His arms left my body as he sat me down.

"Shipping." He repeated.

There was music playing, it was very close, like I was sitting next the speakers. It was soft and delicate. Just like my lullaby. Ignoring Edward's rule, I pulled the blindfold off and saw Edward in front of me. He was playing his piano, in the dining room. It explained the giant empty space I saw for the past couple of days and when Edward said he only paid for shipping. He had his piano shipped from Forks. My vision was blurry as tears rushed to my eyes, I got up wobbling a little as I attempted to walk to him. I sat down on the white piano bench. Edward looked up from the ivory keys and into my eyes.

"I love you." He simply said.

I sniffled, "Thank you."

He finished my lullaby, the last note filling the silent apartment. I was surprised no one had banged on the walls, yelling at us to be quiet. They were probably as mesmerized by the sound as I always was.

He leaned and kissed the tip of my nose, and started playing again. It was different this time, nothing I had ever heard him play. It wasn't Esme's favorite nor was it my lullaby, but it was just as bewitching.

His eyes never left mine as he played. Every sweet note embedding itself in my mind.

I looked deep into his honey eyes as he did to mine, as he finished the new song.

"Happy birthday, love." He broke the gaze, and leaned his head onto my neck, lightly grazing his nose.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes. "Have you played that before?"

"No." His mouth next to my ear, he placed his hands on the sides of my waist. "I wrote it a while ago."

"How come you never played it for me?"

"I spent a while trying to perfect it."

I sat there quietly, replaying the new song over and over in my head.

**Whoo finished! **

**Likey? **

**Anyways, don't forget to go read my greatest beta ever Lady Saruman's new story! Or else…. Dundundun! You will never look at French the same! **


	14. Chapter 14

30/07/2008 20:12:00

**EXCUSE MY MAKESHIFT PAGEBREAKERS. **

After my surprisingly good birthday, it was finally time for school. Edward and I missed the first week since he had to take care of me. I was out of the annoying cast, and the stitches were taken out of me.I was healing up nicely, according to Carlisle, and it was normal for me to still be a little sore. Apply scar cream daily and remember to take my medicine and I was going to be perfect again, he said. I snorted when I heard that. If I was perfect, it meant I was changed, a vampire along with my husband and his family.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward questioned my frustrated expression from the driver's seat.

"Nothing…" I lied.

"Bella…" he said again, while parking his car. He turned to me.

"Tell me."

"Oooh, Edward, I would love to, but we're at school and we'll be late if I explain." I turned to open my door, but Edward beat me to it; he pressed the lock button on the driver's side, which prevented me from getting out.

"Stupid vampire," I muttered.

"I'll let you out if you tell me."

I made a grab for the bolt and unlocked it manually, but it snapped back to lock.

"Tell me," he said sternly.

"No." I said it stubbornly.

"Stop acting so childish, Bella."

I ignored him. Childish? I wasn't the one toying with the lock button.

We sat there, quietly angry at each other, staring at our new peers walking around us.

Finally, "Fine you win, for now. But we _will_talk about it."

I smiled a little, but I knew I would have to face him later. I needed a plan.

He opened the door for me and helped me out.

He took my hand and led me towards an ivy-covered building.

"Okay, according to your schedule, you have Introduction to Education first…which would be this building. This is where your classes are usually going to be, since this is the Education building. If you need me, I'm two buildings down." He pointed to a huge white building. "That's the medical building okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, do you think you could find your classes?" Again, I nodded.

"Alright." He gave me a kiss and a last squeeze with his hands and turned towards the medical building.

I walked through the doors and a wave of students bombarded me. It felt like the first day of high school again; everything was big and new.

Remembering that I was supposed to formulate a plan to avoid Edward's questions, I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice.

The phone barely rang when she answered. "Bella, you're going to have to tell him eventually."

"Hello to you too, Alice."

She was serious. "Bella, you're both very touchy about 'it'. It'll just get worse if you keep putting it off. Besides, I think he suspects it," she said matter-of-factly.

"I guess…" I was about to ask her to sidetrack him.

"And no Bella, I will not come and pick you up early so you can avoid his questions and whatnot."

Shoot. So much for that.

Alice had already hung up and I trudged to my class.

_Shoot. Class started a minute ago, and I'm still lost. _I was walking around towards a set of stairs when I heard my phone vibrate again. It was Alice again.

"Hello?"

"Your class is the last class down the hall; don't go up the stairs." And hung up.

**PAGEBREAKERSFTW **

"How kind of you to join us today, Ms…?"

I made it to the door a few minutes late, and in front of the door was my professor.

"Who are you?"

"Bella Swan." I automatically replied.

He looked at the roster. "No Bella Swan here."

I forgot I was married and I started turning red. "Sorry, sir, Bella Cullen," I squeaked.

He looked again. "Bella, as in Isabella?"

I nodded, too afraid to trust my voice.

"Yes, you're the one who missed class for a week. You have a lot of catching up to do."

I nodded again.

"Anyways, Ms. Isabella Cullen, tardiness is un—"

"Excuse me for interrupting sir," he glared at me as I quickly finished with "I prefer to be called Bella" and turned even redder.

"And I prefer my students to be on time, but we can't always get what we want," he said, and walked away.

As he walked, he barked, "Cullen, up front!"

I speed walked my way to the front, only to notice that no one sat there. I managed to make it to the front as students behind me giggled a little when I stumbled slightly.

"Well, thanks to Isabella, we now know my take on tardiness: if you want to act like a high schooler, I will treat you like one." He glared at me again. I was going to be permanently red in this class. "Now since Ms. Cullen missed the first week I will have to give you the course details AGAIN." A few people groaned. "Introduction to Education is no joke, people. You are molding the future of America!" He pounded his fist on the podium.

Two hours of this. He spent those two hours explaining how the way we act, teach, and speak affect 'the future of America'. I felt bad for those who had to sit through this again.

I wanted to hit myself on that podium repeatedly.

**PAGEBREAKERS**

"Class dismissed!" he finally shouted.

I was hitching my bag up when a girl approached me. She wore dark makeup and band t-shirts.

"Hi, I'm Kimmy." She extended her hand. "Isabella, right?"

I gawked at her awkwardly. She was my height and had eyeliner-clad, blue-grey eyes that studied me carefully.

"Uh, you can call me Bella…Kimmy." I took her hand. I noticed she turned pink, like me.

She let out a huff of air. "Hi," she smiled shyly. "Well, Professor White sure gave you a first impression huh?"

I found out she wanted to be an English teacher also and we had most of our classes together.

"So where are you from?"

She answered, "Sacramento, California. You?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. "Cullen, in my office now."

"I'll wait for you outside." Kimmy told me.

I nodded and reluctantly walked into Professor White's office.

"Ms. Cullen." He sat at his desk. "You came very highly recommended, and yet you are late, not just minute-wise today, but you also didn't come to class for a week. Care to explain?"

"I went to the hospital."

"Oh really?" he asked, obviously not believing me. "For what?"

"I was attacked."

"Oh really?" he repeated skeptically.

I felt bad for making Kimmy waiting outside for me all because this harlequin was forcing me to stay behind just because of his distaste of me. Also, he was really making me angry.

"Yes, I can send you a note from my doctor," I said flatly and walked out.

I was so relieved that I only had to go to this class once a week. I walked out and was surprised to see Kimmy still waiting, but not alone. Edward and Kimmy were avidly chatting.

"Bella!" Kimmy ran to me. "You made it out alive!"

"Was I not suppose to?"

"Well, White basically has a stick shoved up his butt."

"I didn't notice." I replied sarcastically. I was about to walk towards Edward when Kimmy pushed me roughly, rearranging our positions so her back was to Edward.

She rolled her eyes in Edward's direction. "Do you know that guy? I was waiting for you and then he just comes out of nowhere and starts asking me questions about you"Her eyes were wide. "He says he knows you."

From behind Kimmy, Edward looked at me with a big smile on his face. I decided to be mean to him for the child lock and calling me childish situation from this morning.

"Oh. Gosh. It's him." I gasped, my eyes wider than Kimmy's.

"Him?" She asked, surprised. Even Edward looked surprised.

"Yeah him, he was my ex during high school and I broke up with him, and now he's followed me here. He's back," I whispered, inconspicuously turning my ring so she couldn't see the face.

She was engrossed by my fib. "Wow. Why'd you two break up?" Edward's mouth was wide open.

"He's a total creep. He stalked me, he was super clingy, and he had this fanatical shrine in his closet AND UNDER HIS BED!"

Edward stared at me with eyes the size of balloons.

"W-ow. He _is_ a stalker." Kimmy was completely stunned.

"I know."

I was surprised when she whipped her head around to send Edward a glare. Edward kept his charade as a human and looked at her, baffled. As soon as she turned back to face me, Edward sent me another look begging me to quit the pretense.

I mouthed 'no' as Kimmy talked about what I should do about my 'stalker situation'.

"…You should definitely report him to the police or campus security. I know someone—maybe they can get him banned from the campus. Or I can teach you some judo or something, you know, for self defense?"

"How about we just go. I'm starting to get scared—I think he's looking at me funny."

"Yeah sure." She took my hand and led me past an annoyed and angry Edward. I turned and gave him a wink and he stalked off the opposite direction.

**CAUSE 4 SUM REASON PAGE BREAKERS H8 ME. **

Kimmy and I were standing outside our next class, English Literature. Lucky for me, the class didn't start till today, so I was going to be spared the lectures about tardiness, ditching, and whatnot.

I replayed my conversation with Professor White to her. She 'ooh' and 'awed' at all the right places and in the end she congratulated me. I asked her what I did to be glorified.

"No one's really stood up to Professor White."

"Why not?" I really was interested.

"Well, he's a good teacher and all, but he's really hard. Everyone is intimidated by him 'cause he's harsh."

"I see."

"I think you'd be one of the first students that did stand up to him though…ohh, time to get in there, I mean you wouldn't want another front row seat just for being late again." She smiled.

I could tell we were going to be great friends.

**MCLOVIN' **

The class wasn't hard. It was like high school English again but with bigger and harder books. We first had to go in depth about classic American literature for half the course. After school, I was going to have to go to the bookstore.

Halfway through class, my mind wandered to Edward. I hope he realized it was just revenge for this morning and he wouldn't be too angry for it.

The phone rang and brought me back to the real world.

"Uh huh…Alright…Okay…Goodbye."

Our professor hung up the phone, "Uhm, is there an Isabella Cullen in here?"

I raised my hand timidly.

"Oh there you are, Dr. Alexander would like to see you. He says it regards with your stay here."

**END.. **

ANYWAYYYS, Thanks everyone for the reviews :D! I loved themm (:

MUAHAHAH THE EVIL BETA IS BACK! Review my churro lovers! If you do, I will make her read any of your stories and then review it! -Cough- No guarantees, of course. I ain't her manager :D

Yeah, uhm. My beta IS HIGH in case you were wondering...

REVIEWS x3


End file.
